Destiny of the Earthmates
by SuperMastour
Summary: Two Kingdoms, both powerful, and both with one goal in mind... The acquisition of the continent's most rare and valuable resource, the powerful Earthmate. Will their plans be for good or for evil? Will the prime Earthmate family be able to stand the events that will shake it forever? CHAPTER 14 UP!
1. INTRO

The Destiny of the Earthmates

Chapter 1

**I love Rune Factory, But I don't own it!**

INTRO-

Back in the beginning of the world, when the gods finished orchestrating their intelligent design, there were six "Supreme Races"

The Humans, that is, the most common race on the planet, they maybe numerous, but lack the great natural abilities of the other races... But they use their greater imagination and invention to make up for it.

The Dwarves are the longest living race and are the wisest. They prefer to live secluded by themselves in the upper mountains and canyons, and thus usually encounter humans.

The Elves have great magical abilities and the agility, they also have quite a long lifespan and are currently the second most populous of the six races.

The Univir also have great magical abilities and great regeneration, however, conflicts with humans have dwindled their populous.

The Vampires are another great magical race with the greatest speed and power out of the six, these have since thought to have been long extinct.

And lastly the Earthmates, the greatest out of these six... They were designed by the gods to be some sort of "Ultimate Life Form", but they are so rare that they have also been thought to have gone extinct by the majority.

However, Humans, with their limitless aspirations and imagination, despite having the frailest natural body, came to dominate the planet. They conquered through force or sometimes through peace, but surely enough the other races came under the wings of this race for unity and protection.

They built small villages, and from those small villages arose city-states, and from those city-states arose kingdoms, and from those Kingdoms arose Empires and even greater dominions.

On our current setting, in this time, on the continent there are only two nations that we need to focus on...

The Kingdom of Norad to the north and the Sechs Empire to the south... The Yin and yang, the Cain and Abel, the Capulets and Montagues, the U.S and the Soviet Union...

The Kingdom of Norad flourished from a small confederation of lordships on the north and quickly established itself as a regional power after it defeated the Thorsin Republic of the dwarves and assimilated it. From there it continued expanding to the superpower it is today.

On the other side of the wall, the Sechs Empire arose from the previous Sechs republic, but unlike its northern neighbor, this was only possible through the sword and blood... Not through peaceful alliances and diplomacy. The Sechs Civil war between Republicans and Imperialists ravaged the country so much, that when the Sechs Empire first arose, it would have been easy to "smother the baby in the crib", as it may be said. However, through even more blood and iron, the Empire established itself as the dominant force of the south, and with its ingenious inventions, it managed to even challenge the Kingdom of Norad in the war that forever shook the firmaments of history.

Rewind to about 60 years before the birth of our first Protagonist, Raguna... The Sechs Empire and the Noradian Kingdom have been at each others throats over a small patch of territory in between the two large powers. In an act of dominance, the Noradians occupy the land with a surprise attack, but their gamble failed, the Sechs no longer tried talks, they extended their military arm, even further shocking the Noradians when they retook the territory in less than a week.

The Great War was on... for 6 years the battles raged on, ravaging the entire continent as the two superpowers and their allies brawled it out, causing millions of casualties from both the combatants and the innocents.

It ended with an armistice and a downright tie between the two, no land or dominance was gained, but millions of lives were lost, as well as hundreds of kingdoms and independent states.

Since then, both nations have been calmed from their zealous rivalry and have been more open and friendly. Or so they say...

Both have in secret searched for ways to annihilate the other, either through indirect war or through sabotage of governments...

However, a recent discovery about the great race known as the Earthmates may change how these nations interact... and may lead to another war... another Great War, but this time it might not only be seclude to this continent, but the realm out in the East.

As of now, there are few known Earthmates, this includes our friend Raguna and his brother, Ivan, one of who resides in Trampoli and the other in Kardia.


	2. Let's Meet the Earthmates

Destiny of the Earthmates

Chapter 2

"Let's Meet the Earthmates."

"Sir!" a commander walked up to the King of Norad, "We have identified the whereabouts of another Earthmate withing our realms.."

"Excellent." The King responded, "What is his or her name, Commander Viscen?"

"The name of this subject is..." Viscen responded, "Aden of the Island of Fennith... Not to far from our shores."

"Neither from the shores of the Sechs.." the King responded as he looked at the map Viscen opened, "We must acquire him before our friends do. Is the program going along nicely?"

"The Black Moon Program is going on greatly." Viscen chuckled, "But we do need the Earthmates for it."

"Then gather some Noradian Marines to seize this Aden fellow," the King ordered, "Let them make sure no one knows or about it... Make him.. go away..."

"Aye, sire!" Viscen said and retreated.

000000000

"Great Emperor!" another commander, this time of the Sechs, fell postrate to a figure on a throne,

"Arise Commander Lison." the Emperor said and revealed his face, Ethelberd the Great of the Sechs,

"We have captured an Earthmate!" Lison responded as a group of soldiers dragged a figure inside the throne, it was a red headed child.

"Ah..." Ethelberd said, "Child... Come here."

"I want my mommy!" the Earthmate cried, "Leave me alone!"

"Oh Child.." Ethelberd grabbed the child's chin, "What is his name, Lison?"

"The Child's name is Kyle." Lison responded,

"Alas sire!" the leader of the soldiers said, "Taking the child cost the lives of two civilians... I.e, the child's orphan parents."

"A sacrifice I am willing to make." Ethelberd said, "Take the child to the Black Eclipse Facility... He will be a specimen of Sechs ingenuity and glory."

"NO!" Kyle screamed as the soldiers dragged him away.

"My Black Dragoon Squad." Ethelberd said as he reffered to the soldiers who captured Kyle, "You have established your reputation as the most elite of my forces..."

"We are armed with the foremost weaponry as is the Emperor's blessing." the leader said, "These handgonnes are the apotheosis of the Sechs genius."

"Then go to Fennith Island." Ethelberd said, "There is an Earthmate there according to Noradian records stolen..."

"Will do, great one!" the leader said and his squad of 5 men departed.

0000000000

000000000

"Ah..." a certain brunette Earthmate yawned as he woke from bead, "What a nice day.." he looked out the window.

"It sure is." a sweet voice called to him, "Beloved Raguna, I'm so glad you're awake."

"I am too, Iris..." Raguna said as he sat up, "With you as my wife... Everyday is a day worth waking up to."

"That is so sweet, beloved." Iris (Noire) smiled, "I hope that we get to see many mornings then, together."

"Well, knowing a vampire's lifespan is who knows how long.." Raguna rubbed the back of his head, "And I don't know how long an Earthmate's is... but yea... I guess we are going to be able to see a lot then." 

"I hope we our child gets in on it too.." Iris smiled, making Raguna's eyes shoot open in shock.

"What!?" Raguna stood up, "What?!"

"Beloved..." Iris blushed, "I am with child... Your child."

"Are you serious!?" Raguna cheered, "Alright! This is the best day of my life! Ha ha!" he hugged Iris, "The first!"

"The truth that vampires do have a chance in the world." Iris smiled, "Though in not be a pure blooded one... a hybrid vampire will do just enough to convince people."

"Iris... Oh... I love you so much right now..." Raguna hugged her tighter, "You make me the happiest man alive..."

"And you make me the happiest woman alive." Iris responded, "I am so glad I married such a man as you."

**000000000**

"Alright Marines." a voice told a small group of dark figures as their small boat made landfall on the island of Fennith, using the cover of night to their advantage, "Our objective resides on a house near the eastern coast of this island. Our mission is to retrieve to the target with minimal disruption to the local populous... Got that marines?"

"Aye sir!" one of them responded, "ETA?"

"This shouldn't take long Private Camus." the sergeant responded as he stepped of the boat, the moonlight revealing the face of the Kardian youth, "Alright, I want Lt. Gine to go with Pvt. Camus and take the Alpha quadrant, me, Colonel Cyrax and Pvt. Jiles will take the target and we will regroup at the docks to meet a navy scout ship."

"Alright." the soldiers responded and dashed up the coast.

000000000

"This is it." another force landed on the beach, "The Earthmate is on this island. Our mission is to retrieve him, with force if necessary." the leader instructed, "The Sechs Emperor depends on us, men!"

"Alright." a soldier responded as he loaded a handgonne,

"Alpha takes the route up the church, Beta takes the route through the market to the objectives abode." the leader added, "We are the most elite of the Sechs forces, granted the foremost of Sechs technology to helps us... Let us make the name for ourselves, Dragoon Force!" he picked up his handgonne,

"Hoorah!" his soldiers said and they too left their craft.

000000000

"Hm..." a gray haired girl said as she patrolled around the Coquille manor, "Something's not right.." she drew her blade,

"We have and opfor." a voice whispered,

"Hey!" the girl said as she spotted movement, "Stop right there!"

"Throwing a flash ball!" another voice yelled and a white little ball rolled up to the girl,

"What t-AHH!" the girl screamed as a flashing white light blinded her,

"Hooph!" a Dragoon force soldier jumped over a bush and quickly tackled the girl down,

"Stop! I am Mikoto! A warrior!" Mikoto yelled in anger as the soldier tied her up, "Face me like men!"

"Shut up!" another soldier put a gag on her, making her screams nothing more than muffles,

"Let's go!" the other soldier told his companion and the all four continued moving.

000000000

"Marines." the Sergeant told his group, "We're closing in on the target's home, now remember, make it as stealthy as possible... the neighbors will become alarmed if there is any loud commotion."

000000000

"This sucks." Camus grumbled as he and Lt. Gine scouted the area, "I wanted to do the breech, the other Private got to do it."

"He's been in this force longer than you son." Gine responded, "And our mission is equally vital, we are on lookou-" he raised his head in alert, as he saw activity.

"We have Marines!" a hoarse voice yelled and a quick flash of light followed it,

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

"Ah!" Gine hid behind a cart as the iron balls flew past them,

"Damn!" Camus hid behind a building,

"Fire!" a Dragoon Force member said and fired his handgonne,

"Take this!" Gine popped out and fired his crossbow, but not dealing any blows.

"Ha!" Camus also appeared and fired, but no shots as well.

"Rah!" the four members of the opposing Dragoons charged with swords.

"Woah!" Gine said as one of them jumped over the cart in front of him, he lifted his crossbow to fire.

"Hah!" the soldier kicked the weapon out of his hand, "Take this!" he struck with his shortsword.

"Pff!" Gine scoffed as he avoided the attack and pulled out his own blade, "Let us fight!"

"Very well!" the soldiers said and the two started to duel.

000000000

"Shh..." the Sergeant said as they crept up the stairs up Aden's home, "3...2... 1..."

POOMPF! Jiles kicked the door, and the three stormed in, causing a panic inside.

"What!?" Aden shot up from bed and looked at the intruders, "Hey! Who are you!?"

"Aden?"

"It's him!" Cyrax said as a strange device on his hand beeped loudly,

"We're here to save you!" the Sergeant said, "Come with us!"

"No! Get out of my house!" Aden stood up and reached for his spear,

"Aden!?" Sonja screamed as she saw the menace, "Who are they!?"

"Don't you reach for that!" Cyrax aimed his crossbow at Aden,

"Seize him!" the Sergeant ordered, and Jiles ran up to tackle Aden.

"HEY!" Aden yelled as he was being manhandled,

"Get off of him!" Sonja tried to punch the Marine off,

"Sir!" Cyrax said, "The woman is an Earthmate to!" he looked at his device,

"Impossible!" the Sergeant said, "A two in one?!"

"What is this about!?" Aden yelled, "What do you want with us."

"Aden!" Sonja screamed as Cyrax tackled her,

"You dirty rat!" Aden roared, "Get off of her! Get off of my wife!"

"Woah!" Jiles said as Aden started to break free of his grip, "DAH!" he gave the Earthmate a nice clean blow to the back of the head with the butt of his crossbow.

"Ah..." Aden started to fall to his knees.

"Please, leave him alone!" Sonja cried as she was being tied up as well.

"Homph!" Cyrax strained as he threw Sonja over his shoulder,

"Hyah!" Jiles did the same thing,

"Mission complete." the Sergeant said, "Let's regroup." he said and led his soldiers outside.

"HUH!?"

"WHAT!?"

The Dragoon Force that was to seize Aden bumped into the Marines as they were barely exiting the door.

"That's our Earthmate!" the Leader told the Sergeant,

"We got him fair and square!" the Sergeant responded and sheathed his blade,

The Dragoon force aimed their handgonnes.

"Oh crap..." Jiles said,

"You're move." the Leader chuckled,

"Please... Let... us go..." Sonja cried, "Please..."

"You heard her." the Sergeant said, making the two Marines look at each other in confusion.

"You sure, sir?" Cyrax asked,

"Do it." the Sergeant responded, and the two soldiers reluctantly placed the Earthmates down.

"That's a wise choice." the Leader smirked, "Guess we'll get them and be on our way..."

"Sure..." the Sergeant turned his back and winked at his Marines, who nodded.

"Hah!" Cyrax quickled grabbed his crossbow and fired.

"Dwah!" one of the soldiers yelled as one of the bolts struck him, knocking to poor man over the stairs.

"Fire!" the Leader yelled and the other members fired their handgonnes... However, out of the 3, only one managed to shoot.

"Argh!" Jiles was struck in the lower abdomen by the iron ball, "Augh..."

"Jiles!" the Sarge said and ducked under a table,

"Hah!" one of the Dragoon soldiers gave a good ol' knock on his handgonne, making it fire.

SPLAT! The iron ball made a direct headshot to Cyrax, who fell down instantly.

"Argh..." Jiles rolled in pain,

"Take this!" a soldiers finished the marine off with a stab through the chest,

all the attention now turned to the Sarge.

"I am ready to face my death as a soldier." the Sarge stood up straight, waiting his end,

"Then you will die as a soldier." the Leader said and turned to his men, who loaded their handgonnes.

"I am grateful." the Sarge said as a tear fell from his eye, "To die with honor! That is the Marine Code!"

"Men!" the Leader ordered, "Prepare arms!"

The Force soldiers raised their weapons,

"FIRE!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The Sarge's body fell.

000000000

"We have them." the Leader said as his force regrouped, having the two Earthmates in their possession, "The Marines have been eliminated."

"Aye sir." a soldier came up, "We met two by the manor, they have been dealt with."

"Let us go.. Our weapons have caused too much sound." the Leader said as he saw the lights of the houses of Aden's neighbors flash on. 

**000000000**

"Augh..." a voice groaned, it was Camus, who rolled in pain,

"Is there anybody here!?" a rasp voice called out,

"Over... Here..." Camus responded weakly, and near instantly a huge tan man loomed over him,

"My name's Bachus, son." the man responded, "Are you alright!?" he said in worry as he saw the young man's wounds.

"I'm great.." Camus sarcastically answered, and the sailor helped him up,

"Ha ha.." Bachus grumbled, "Were you with them?" he asked and pointed to the bodies of the other Marines.

"No..." Camus said in sorrow, "NO!" he fell to his knees and cried.


	3. The Fennith Incident

The Fennith Incident

Chapter 3

"Where are you from!?" Mikoto asked Camus, who was standing in the middle of the townsquare surrounded by the denizens of Fennith,

"Where are Aden and Sonja!?" Joe growled,

Camus stood quiet.

"Boy!" Bacchus grumbled, "Tell us! Why are you here!?"

"Huh..." Camus sighed, "I am under the Crown of Norad as a Noradian Marine soldier..." he responded.

"A Noradian? All the way out here?" Beatrix said, "Why?"

"That is confidential." Camus responded,

"Boy! If you don't tell us!" Bacchus grabbed him by the neck and raised his fist,

"I am under oath!" Camus growled and quickly twisted the man's wrist.

"ARGH!"

"Hey!" Mikoto yelled and quickly sheathed her sword and placed it by his neck.

Camus quickly stopped his action, "I am under oath.." he responded once more.

"Camus?" a quiet voice asked, making the soldier turn,

"Tabatha?!" Camus said in shock as the elf came up to him.

"You know this man?" Gerard asked,

"Yes..." Tabatha responded, "We lived in the same town for a time. Camus... What are you doing here?"

"I was on a mission." Camus responded, more open to her than to the others,

"What happened?" Tabatha said, seeing the bandage around his kidney area, "Why?"

"Huh..." Camus sighed, "I joined the Force.. after... she... left." he gulped hard, "I had nothing to live for over there... so I decided to go to Norad to confuse my father... and this was a bullet wound."

"What are the Noradians doing here?" Tabatha asked,

"I can't tell you that..." Camus responded, "But I can say this... The Sechs have your Earthmates."

"Aden and Sonja?" Lily asked, "The Sechs?"

"How do you know this?" Tabatha asked, since she knew they would get more answers if she did so.

"The Sechs are the ones who killed my comrades." Camus mumbled, "By the armor... It was the Sechs Dragoon Force... I'm guessing we were outnumbered.. It's not easy taking down a Marine." he chuckled.

"So the Sechs have Aden and Sonja.." Bacchus grumbled, "But what do they need them for."

"The same reason the Marines need them for." Camus mumbled, then stood quiet.

000000000

"Ha!" Ethelberd said in glee as the Special Forces arrived with the two Earthmates both in bad condition- Aden from the blow to his head and Sonja from her captivity.

"The Dragoon Force has succeeded against all odds!" The Leader said with pride,

"Why is that?" Ethelberd asked,

"The Noradians had sent their own special force to try to acquire the weapons first." the Leader responded, "We encountered the Marines during our mission!"

"And what of them?"

"They were swiftly eliminated." the Leader added, "With no losses. We have one injured, but the Crucible Steel armor saved him from death."

"This is splendid news!" Ethelberd chuckled, "We showed the Noradians a lesson! And we have the two Earthmates."

"What do you want with us..." Aden grumbled, still reeling from the concussion,

"You will be part of the Sechs plan for glory!" Ethelberd laughed, "Dragoon Force! Take them to the Facility!"

"Aye sir!" the Leader saluted and walked off with his men.

000000000

"A mystery, sire..." the captain of the naval vessel that was supposed to pick up the Marines told the King, "The Marines never returned to reconnect with me."

"Someone must have gotten to them first..." the King grumbled, "If it as I think... Norad has much to fear."

"What is that, sir?" Commander Viscen asked,

"The Sechs must have intercepted them.." the King mumbled, "They have another Earthmate in their grasp... We have 1... They have two. Send a delegate to Fennith to explain this whole situation... We will contact the Sechs over this issue..."

"Aye sir." Viscen answered and dismissed himself.

**000000000**

"I'm not saying it was the Sechs... But it was the Sechs." a well suited man said from a podium,

"For the Council of Nations, that is just superstition!" another man said, "You are blackening our name, Representative of Norad! Grand Chairman, you cannot accept this!"

"Calm down, Sechs Representative." the Grand Chairman said, "You voice truth... Representative of Norad, you present no conclusive evidence on the support of your claim!"

"We have sent investigators!" the Representative of Norad retorted, "We will find the truth!"

"By changing evidence!" the Sechs Representative spat, "We will send investigators too!"

"Enough!" the Grand Chairman said, "The Council will send its own investigators! We do not want biased views to tamper this case!"

**000000000**

"You brought this panic on us!" Bacchus yelled as the a delegate from Norad inspected the casualties, "To hell with your kingdom!"

"Sir! Please!" the man said, "I came in peace!"

"Peace my butt!" Joe growled, "And take your stupid marine back with you!" he said and the villagers threw Camus from their midst.

"A Marine!?" the delegate said in shock as Camus dusted himself off, "This is great."

"You think so?" Camus grumbled, "Try taking a bullet to your gut."

"You can be a witness!" the delegate smiled, "The King will be glad to hear this!"

"I'm just glad someone is here to get me off this rock." Camus said, "Is there a ship here to take us?"

"Aye." the delegate said, then turned to the people, "Thank you for your time... And the Crown of Norad sends you their condolences."

"Hey! Wait!" a voice yelled, it was Mikoto,

"Huh?"

"You will take me with you!" Mikoto yelled, "Fennith is not through with your Nories yet!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible!" the delegate responded, "It takes paper work and royal permission to meet the K-"

"You take me... now." Mikoto placed her blade on the man's throat,

"O-O-o-o-K..." the delegate stammered, "Whatever you say... We owe you one anyways..."

"Glad to hear that.." Mikoto mumbled.

**000000000**

"Look." Iris smiled as she finished a painting, "Raguna.. it's the moon!"

"Oh..." Raguna said in awe as he inspected it, "It's really pretty... The flow of the paint on the environment... Great.."

"Thank you.." Iris blushed, "I made it for you."

"Oh..." Raguna smiled, "I love it.."

"I hope the baby loves it, too." Iris looked at her belly,

"I'm sure he will.." Raguna hugged her.

**I Hope you enjoyed! Please Review guys! More chaps coming soon!**


	4. The Raguna Expedition

The Raguna Expedition

Chapter 4

"Come in!" the King said as the convoy arrived, "Ah! Faithful Marine!"

"My King." Camus bowed slowly, since he had the wound in his lower body, "I am here."

"Your name is Camus, is it not?" the King asked,

"Aye, sire." Camus mumbled, "I am your soldier."

"Camus... may I ask who is this with you?" the King said, seeing Mikoto next to him,

"This is Mikoto of Fennith Island, sire." Camus responded, "She wanted to see you."

"Oh..." the King mumbled, "What for, my lady?" he turned to the young woman,

"I want to know why there was panic and death on my island." Mikoto answered bluntly,

"That is something I cannot answer." The King grumbled,

"Bull!" Mikoto yelled, "I want my neighbors to return safely back to the island!"

"You can help..." the King said, "But I don't know if you are up to it..."

"Try me." Mikoto grumbled,

"Would you care to join the new Greater Marine Force?" the King asked,

"But sire..." Camus said, "There is no 'Greater Marine Force'."

"There is now..." the King said, "Captain Camus..." he smiled,

"Sire.." Camus stood in shock, "Are you sure?"

"You have potential.. boy." the King said, "And you will have my own nephew in your ranks."

That split second, Ivan stepped in, clad in splendid armor.

"Ivan!?" Camus said in shock, "Why are you..."

"Camus.." Ivan said rather worriedly, "We need to save my brother."

"What is this?" Mikoto said as she saw Ivan's glowing eyes,

"Ivan is a prodigy." the King said proudly as he paraded around him, "The first of his kind.. A true Earthmate Warrior.."

"What?" Camus stepped back as Ivan neared him,

"Are you scared, Camus?" Ivan chuckled, "I am your ally... I am under the crown."

"What did they do to you?" Camus gulped,

"They freed me.. Camus." Ivan smiled, but it wasn't a smile a happiness, but more of one of a psychopath, "They unleashed my power."

"Stand back!" Mikoto said and dashed with her blade,

"Hah!" Ivan blocked it with his dagger, and with incredible speed put her on her back.

"Argh.." Mikoto growled in pain,

"You will save Ivan's brother." the King ordered, "Ivan will help you of course.."

"Aye... sir." Camus said reluctantly,

"Mikoto, I'm sure you're on the wagon." the King asked the warrior,

"Aye..." Mikoto stood, "I am on the bandwagon."

"You will have two other Marines with you." the King said as the two said Marines appeared,

"These men are very experienced, they will make a valuable asset in the Greater Marine Force."

000000000

"Raguna.." Ethelberd said as he saw the Earthmate's picture, "Damn you..."

"That is the next Earthmate, sire." the Leader informed.

"Send the experts..." Ethelberd growled, "We're taking this mongrel... alive."

**000000000**

"Ah..." Raguna said as he entered his home, "What a rough day.." he mumbled, not knowing the danger creeping up on his household.

000000000

"Black Dragoons..." the Leader said as his force was the first to arrive to Trampoli, "You know what to do... Capture target... Eliminate hostiles."

"Mess with the best... Die like the rest." one of the soldiers chanted,

"Yes... Exactly." the Leader chuckled as they all quickly advanced.

000000000

"Alright, Marines.." Camus told his squad, "Raguna is a brunette Earthmate and is our prime target... He was also my friend, so I may be able to convince him to come with us without the use of force."

"Alright." one of the Marines responded,

"Let's do this." Ivan nodded, and they were off.

000000000

"Shh..." one of the Dragoons told his partner as they walked down the business district, "This is heavily populated... no noise."

"Roger." the partner said and they continued prowling around.

000000000

"Sir! Noradian Marines Detected!" a Dragoon soldier alerted the Leader as he saw their enemies walk in Raguna's farm.

"Alright." the Leader said, "Dragoons! Take positions behind the house!" he ordered, "Do not fire until I give the order!"

"Aye!" the soldiers said and ran to take positions, then aimed their handgonnes.

00

"Shh..." Ivan raised his hand, hearing the shuffling of the Dragoon soldiers in front of them, "Everybody down!" he yelled,

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The Noradians dove to the ground as the iron balls from the handgonnes raced over them,

"Hostiles!" Camus yelled, stood up, and fired his crossbow, scoring no hits.

"Behind that wall!" Ivan pointed out,

"Got him!" a Marine came up and fired his crossbow,

"Argh!" a groan yelled,

"What's going on!?" Iris, who was awake, raced out of the door, "Who are you!?"

"Get down!" Camus yelled as another volley of fire shot towards them,

"DWAH!" a marine was struck in the thigh, he instantly capitulated.

"Ah!" Iris hid behind the door in fear.

"I'm here!" Raguna came out in breastplate and sword, "What's this!?"

"There's Raguna!" Ivan said, "Let's get him!"

"Get the target!" the Leader yelled, and some of his soldiers raced from behind the house.

"Get them!" Camus yelled and the Noradians fired a volley of bolts,

"AUGH!" a soldier yelled as he was struck in the calf, he fell to the ground.

"Hey!" Raguna fought of one of the soldiers, parrying with him in a duel,

"Watch out!" Camus yelled and ran to missile drop kick a soldier who was sneaking up from behind.

"Oof!" that soldiers yelled as he crashed into the wall,

"Are you a fool!?" Mikoto screamed, "You could've gotten shot!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Woah!" Ivan said as he avoided another ball,

"Hah!" a Dragoon came out and started fighting the Mikoto, "Take this!"

"Hyah!" Mikoto blocked with her own blade, "HRAH!" she did a clean cut to the soldier's thigh,

"AHH!" the Dragoon screamed,

"HYAH!" Mikoto finished him off with a stab in the throat, "Too easy!"

"HRAH!" another Dragoon came from behind and gave a destructive blow to the back of the warrior's head with the butt of his handgonne.

"AUGH!" Mikoto screamed and fell to the ground,

"Die!" that same Dragoon pulled out his blade and was about to finish her,

"Not on my watch!" a Marine said and shot him in the shoulder with his crossbow,

"Argh!" the Dragoon yelled, then turned to the Marine, "Let's go, Noradian!"

"Ready when you are!" the Marine said and the two started circling..

00

"Camus!?" Raguna said as he saw the youth's face, "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to save you!" Camus said as he blocked a blow from one of the Dragoon soldiers, "The King of Norad needs you!"

"What!?" Raguna pushed back another enemy, "Why me!?"

"I don't know! Ask Ivan!" Camus responded,

"My brother is here!?"

"Yep!" Ivan said as he finished off a Dragoon soldier, "King Gilbert needs you for something special!"

"What is wrong with you?" Raguna asked as he saw his sibling's glowing blue eyes, "Why are your-"

"I'll explain late-" Ivan paused as a wagon slowly rolled up the bridge from the South District,

"Huh?" the Leader said, "What's this?"

The wagon's huge back door opened and soldiers stormed out.

"Those are.." Camus mumbled, "Noradians! Alright!"

"Men!" the general said as he rode up on his horse, "Retrieve the Earthmates!" he pointed at Ivan,

"Wait a minute..." Camus said to himself, "Those are Heavy infantry."

"There he is!" a Norad soldiers said as his Earthmate Locator beeped at Raguna,

"Take him!" the general repeated, and the armor clad soldiers marched to do so.

"Fire!" the remaining Dragoon force yelled and fired their handgonnes, all scoring direct hits.

"What the?!" the general said as his heavily armored soldiers fell to the ground, "What is that magic!? Grr... Take them out!" he ordered his crossbow men,

"Fire!" the crossbow men yelled and unleashed their volley unto the last Dragoons, killing all but one.

"Augh..." the survivor fell to the ground nonetheless, since he was struck in the gut.

"Go with them, Raguna." Camus assured the Earthmate as the soldiers surrounded him, "The King will protect you."

"Alright.." Raguna heeded the words of his friend, "But can you take care of Iris while I am gone?" he turned back to see his wife, who walked out of his house.

"Raguna?" Iris asked, "What... what is going on?"

"I'm just gonna go with my brother to meet the king." Raguna reassured, "I'll be back."

"Sir..." a soldier walked up to the Noradian general, "My Species Locator is off the charts.." he mumbled as the device beeped loudly,

"What in..." the general looked to where the contraption was pointing...

It was Iris...


	5. The Betrayal

Destiny of the Earthmates

Chapter 5

The Betrayal

The general stared at Iris in confusion,

"How could this girl emit such a strange signature?" the spotter soldier mumbled as he looked at his device,

"And don't let her out at night." Raguna instructed, "She's a vampire... She doesn't like that."

"A vampire!?" the general was shocked at Raguna's words,

"Yes." Raguna responded plainly, not knowing it was a big deal,

"The last of my tribe." Iris added,

"I am impressed, Captain Camus." the general said ominously, "That you led us to two very powerful individuals..." he gave a slow look to his soldiers, "You have done well..."

"Um... Sir?"

"But I'm afraid your services to the crown are no longer necessary..." the general finished, and out of nowhere the crossbowmen, fully loaded, aimed their weapons,

"What?!" Camus and his fellow marine said in shock,

"Hey!" Ivan yelled, "This wasn't part of the plan!"

"What do you think you're doing!?" Raguna said as he was suddenly seized,

"Raguna!" Iris was captured as well,

"This is madness!" Ivan argued,

"Is it!?" the general said and pulled out a magic rod with a bright blue stone adorning it, it was the same color as Ivan's eyes.

"What..." Ivan went into a trance,

"You will serve the King with no questions!" the general ordered, "Now! Board the wagon!"

"Aye, sir!" Ivan obeyed and ran to the wagon.

"Now..." the general turned to Camus, "Thank you once again!"

"Fire!" the crossbow men yelled and rained their volley...

**000000000**

"Augh..." a weak voice groaned, it was the Marine who was shot in the thigh, abandoned in the field, "What..." he stood up, "Oh no!" he said when he saw the bodies in front of Raguna's house.

"AHH!" a distant scream was heard, it was that of a young blonde girl, who saw the bodies as well,

"Help!" the Marine called out to her,

The girl turned to him, then sped to him, "Sir! What happened.."

"I don't know..." the Marine responded, "But please help me over there..." he limped,

"A-a-alright." the girl said and helped him walk to the site.

The Marine stood in shock at all the dead, both his comrades and the Dragoons.

"What happened?" the girl gasped,

"Augh..." another voice groaned, it was that of Mikoto, who was regaining consciousness, "What.."

"Mikoto!" the marine helped her up, "You're alive!"

"By the gods..." Mikoto gasped at the site, "What..."

"Your damn Crown did this..." a voice mumbled, making the three turn, it was the surviving Dragoon soldiers, "They killed those two." he pointed at Camus and the last Marine, "And took the Earthmates and the wife."

"How do you know this?" the Marine asked,

"I was there..." the Dragoon soldier said and pointed to the spot of the ground where he used to lay, "I saw it from there..."

"AAAHHH!" a scream shocked them all, it was Camus, who woke up in pain,

"Camus!" Mikoto ran to him,

"DAMN!" Camus screamed as he saw the bolt sticking out of his leg and liver area, "This is so painful!" 

"That's not possible!" the Dragoon Soldier said, "They fired a volley of death! You shouldn't be alive!"

"Just shut up and heal me!" Camus cried in pain..

000000000

"Camus, Camus..." Lara groaned as she looked at him, "I'm lucky I didn't date you... You're so hazardous."

"Just do your job..." Camus growled,

"Ok..." Lara sighed, "This is nasty... Ok..." she calmed herself down, "Camus... I'm not gonna lie to you, this is gonna hurt.." she covered her hand with a glove, "Mikoto, can you please hold him down?"

"Aye." Mikoto said and held Camus' arms,

"Just don't do any kissy stuff.." Camus chuckled, trying to calm himself down,

"You wish..." Mikoto scoffed,

"Here we go..." Lara was hesitant to grab the bolt on the thigh, "Um.. I don't know.."

"Oh Step back." Mikoto grumbled and without warning, yanked the bolt out,

"ARGH!" Camus screamed in pain, "AHHHHH!"

"Calm down." Mikoto said and then pulled out the other one,

"AUGH!" Camus continued, "Damn it, woman!" 

"Here here..." Lara said and quickly put bandages on the wounds, but not without putting a potion first,

"DAMN!" Camus yelled as the stinging sensation kicked in, "You too!?"

"There." Lara finished placing the bandages.

"They said joining the Marines would get me nice girls." Camus grumbled, 

His Marine comrade just stood their chuckling.

"What is he doing here?" Camus pointed to the Dragoon soldier, "What is your name?"

"Sgt. Wilkes of the Sechs Dragoon Force." the soldier responded, "My squad was destroyed by those who betrayed you."

"Damn the crown.." Camus grumbled, "Why did they do it?"

"They betrayed us?" Mikoto asked, "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah.." Camus said, "They took Raguna and his wife..."

"Iris?" Lara asked, "Oh my! That's horrible!"

"We have to save him.." Camus sat up,

"Oh no!" Lara scolded, "You have to rest!"

"Look, girl!" Camus yelled, "That's my friend! I need to save him!"

"She's right..." Mikoto argued, "We're in horrible shape..."

"Damn straight..." the Marine added, noting all their wounds, "We won't last long against a retaliation force.."

"Fine.." Camus groaned.

**000000000**

"Damn..." Ethelbert grumbled, "They didn't report back..."

"Aye sir..." a Sechs commander said, "We haven't had a report, "

"Do you think... The Noradians got to them?" Ethelbert sighed, "That's going to be a problem... Raguna is the strongest Earthmate I've ever seen. Commader Styx..."

"Yes...?" Styx asked,

"We need to continue the Black Eclipse Program.." Ethelbert grumbled, "But at max efficiency..."

"Aye sire..." Styx bowed,

"And move our soldiers to the border... We will need them." Ethelbert said,

"I see..." Styx mumbled, "Very well..."

000000000

"Yes..." King Gilbert cheered as Ivan, Raguna, and Iris were brought inside the throne room, "Nephew! Hello!"

"What do you want, King?!" Raguna yelled, "What do you need with us!?"

"Well.. Let's start..." Gilbert chuckled and a group of scientist rushed in,

"Huh!?" Raguna said as the men started to place strange devices on him,

"Take him to the Dark Moon Facility..." Gilbert chuckled, "He and his partner..."

"Raguna!" Iris screamed as the scientists took her,

"Brother!" Ivan, now back to normal, "Forgive me!" he yelled as they also took him.

"Damn you, Gilbert!" Raguna yelled as they were taken away.

**000000000**

"So..." Mikoto asked, "How long have you been a warrior?"

"About 2 years..." Camus answered her as he lay on the infirmary bed, "That's when I joined the marines..."

"I have been one since childhood." Mikoto said, "That means I am of more skill.."

"You wish." Camus grumbled, "When are we going to find Raguna?"

"When we all get better.." Mikoto answered, "Why are you so impatient?"

"Raguna is my friend." Camus said, "He was one of my best friends.."

"Aww..." Mikoto snickered, "You do care..."

"Shut up." Camus growled, "It's not like that."

"Come on.. It was a joke." Mikoto laughed.

**Dear ShinyEvee! **

**I barely found out a few moments ago on that issue! But don't worry, I'll fix the issue of Sonja's race in the later chapters! And thank you so much for reviewing!**


	6. Dark Side of the Moon

Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter 6

**0(Inside the Dark Moon Facility.. Near Nisan, Noradian Capital)0**

"Ugh..." Raguna awoke from unconsciousness, "What?" he saw he was on an operation table,

"Don't worry, Earthmate." a man in surgery clothing appeared, "This will only sting a little bit from time to time..." he chuckled, then more men appeared, "You will become like your brother- You will become Norad's Ultimate Fighting Machine!"

"Never!" Raguna strained to rise up, only to notice he was tied to the table,

"Resistance is futile!" the head surgeon said, "You will become the fist of the Noradian military arm!" 

"Argh!" Raguna continued struggling,

"We need to calm him down sir, or we won't be able to operate." one of the surgeons told their leader,

"Alright.." the head surgeon grumbled and pulled out a large syringe, "HAH!" he stabbed it in the Earthmate's arm.

"Ahh!" Raguna yelled, but then started to become drowsy, "You won't... get... away..." he drifted off to sleep.

"Let's continue." the head surgeon said and they all gathered around.

000000000

"What are you doing with my brother?" Ivan asked as Commander Viscen walked around him, wielding the same magic staff with the blue stone that controlled the Earthmate before.

"He will become like you." Viscen responded, "Now.." he lifted the staff, "Attack that man." he pointed to an old Sechs prisoner of War, probably a veteran of the Great War.

"Why?" Ivan questioned, even though he was clearly under a trance,

"Hm.." Viscen became troubled, then twisted a dail on the staff,

"ARGH!" Ivan held his head in pain,

"Pick up your bow and kill that man!" Viscen ordered,

"Hah!" Ivan did what was commanded and fired a bolt at the elder,

"Augh!" the veteran screamed and died from the strike.

"Excellent..." Viscen said, "Even though you are just the prototype, you are excellent!"

"Thank you." Ivan said with a straight face, devoid of all emotion.

"Let's continue..." Viscen said and turned away...

**0(Black Eclipse Facility by Sechia, Sechs Capital)0**

"How is everything going?" Commander Styx said as he walked through the halls of a fort,

"The experiments are going swell, Commander." a scientist responded, "We should have the first force by tomorrow."

"Great." Commander Styx smiled, "And the Originals?" he asked,

"They are in their chambers, sir." the scientist said and pointed to a room with a large window.

Behind that glass were Aden and Sonja, who were basically living out a regular life inside, since a luxurious living area was made for the two. Kyle was also in there playing with children's toys like any regular of his age,

"Excellent." Styx said, "Are they good?"

"Their health is excellent." the scientist looked at his clipboard, "We provide them with three meals a day consisting of any nutrition they need."

"Hey..." Aden called from behind the glass, tapping it to get attention,

"Yes?" the scientist came up,

"Can we get some more toys in here?" Aden asked, "For the kid.." he held Kyle close,

"Hm..." the scientist looked through his clipboard, "We have a new shipment of supplies coming through, I'll check if we have toys."

"Alright." Aden said, then crouched down to face Kyle, "You hear that? You'll be getting some new toys!"

"Yay!" Kyle said in glee, "Thanks!"

"You're welcome." the scientist smiled and turned back to Commander Styx,

"Ethelbert will be pleased." Commander Styx said.

000000000

"Get in there!" a soldier told Raguna as he pushed the Earthmate into a huge capsule,

"Ah..." the drowsy Earthmate could only stumble inside, "What?" 

"He needs to be conditioned in liquid inside this capsule for a few hours." Commander Viscen informed King Gilbert, "It will stimulate his senses to a degree farther than Subject I's (Ivan). We will put Subject I in this vial soon to also increase his abilities."

"I see." Gilbert said as some scientists placed a breathing hose and around Raguna's face,

"Closing!" a soldier said and closed the capsule,

Raguna, still drowsy from the operations of before, could only watch,

"Filling with Liquid E!" a scientist announced, and a hiss of air shot out of the capsule.

BOOP! BOOP!

The blue liquid started to pour from the top unto the Earthmate, who shivered at the cold sensation of it striking his skin,

"The advantage of this liquid is that it doesn't disintegrate cotton fabrics." a scientist told the King, "His underbritches are cotton to at least give him some privacy while he's submerged."

"Sending in knockout herb gas." another scientist announced, and a gust of wind went through the breathing tube to Raguna, who started to drift off into sleep.

**000000000**

"Again..." Aden said as he was led by some scientists into a room,

"We just need one last blood sample from you and your wife." the head scientist said as he pulled out a syringe, "Then you could join her in peace once more."

"Alright..." Aden said and extended his arm willingly.

**000000000**

"How long has he been in there?" Viscen asked the Chief Scientist, who was taking down notes,

"About 2 hours..." the man responded, "now, what about the other Subject?"

"The wife?" Viscen asked, "She's here." he said, and some surgeons rolled a bed inside the lab,

"Ugh..." Iris said drowsily as she looked around,

"What is she?" the chief scientist asked,

"We are not sure..." the head surgeon responded, "Her anatomy is the same as a humans... But she has ears of an elf."

"This is the field report of General Nix." Viscen said and gave the scientist a sheet of paper,

"A vampire?" the man said in surprise, "That's preposterous! Vampires are long extinct!"

"That's what we thought about the Earthmates." Viscen scoffed, "And look at this."

"Huh..." the scientist looked at Iris' body, "Did you take a blood sample?"

"Here." a surgeon came up and passed a syringe filled with blood,

"That's odd.." the scientist mumbled, "It's quite bland in colour... Let me check.." he held the Species Identifier device close to it.

BBRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG! 

"Woah!" the man said in shock, "That's not a normal!"

"Look at this, doc." another surgeon said as he open Iris mouth, revealing the two sharp canines in there,

"Oh my..." the scientist mumbled as he inspected, "That's really not a normal!"

"You really think that's a vampire?" a female surgeon asked,

"I hope so.." the scientist said, a sparkle in his eye, "The Vampire race can rival the Earthmates in magical powers and can overtake them in natural abilities!"

"Yep." Viscen said, "That girl took about 5 soldiers to subdue.."

"We also have this." the head surgeon gave the scientist a paper, "It's some really strange runic pulses coming out of her."

"Very interesting!" the scientist inspected, "Let me see that stethoscope."

One of the surgeons handed the said instrument, the scientist promptly listened in on Iris' lower abdomen.

"OH!" he said in shock.

"What!?" the head surgeon said,

"I can't believe it!" the scientist yelled, "She's pregnant!"

"What!?" all the surgeons shouted,

"Are you serious!?" Viscen said, "But who's the father!?"

They all turned to Raguna, who was asleep in the capsule, suspended in liquid.

"This is just pure gold!" the scientist said, "A Vampire-Earthmate hybrid!"

"By the gods..." Viscen gasped, "The Perfect Fighting Machine... The Ultimate Life Form..."

"This child..." the scientist said, "If only we had a method of extracting it..."

"We could work on that." the head surgeon answered, "But if the child is taken from the womb... Would it not die?"

"Not exactly..." Viscen said, "I've heard tales of people transferring rune forces to others to let them live."

"That's magic." the scientist said, "I've read the book, but would it not take the life of another? But a mere sacrifice for a being of that much power.."

"Let us begin..." Viscen ordered, "This will please the King greatly if it reaches his ears.."

"I will be the donor of the rune forces." the chief scientist said, "I want my life to be worth something."

"Alright.." the head surgeon said, "Come on... Let us begin..."


	7. The Nativity Project

The Nativity Project

Chapter 7

**0(Back at Trampoli)0**

"Is everybody ready?" Camus said as he loaded his crossbow,

"Aye.." his marine comrade said,

"Ready." Mikoto added,

"I'm here to help.." Sgt. Wilkes came out, "But I have no weapon... The Norads must have taken my handgonne!" he groaned, "That's top secret Sechs technology!"

"Here." Camus passed him a repeating crossbow, "It may not compare to your lightning sticks... but its better than nothing."

"Alright." Sgt. Wilkes growled, "So... what's the plan?"

"Ok..." Camus said, "It's going to be me and Lt. Kings to the Norad capital... and you with Mikoto to wherever the Sechs have their little Earthmate dealio going on!" 

"Will we save Aden and Sonja?" Mikoto asked,

"Who?"

"The Earthmates you all took from Fennith." Mikoto grumbled,

"More like, saved." Wilkes responded, "Trust me, they're better at the Black Eclipse facility than with you all."

"Black Eclipse?" Kings asked in curiousity,

"The Sechs Earthmate program.." Wilkes said, "If you trust me enough to join your little entourage so quickly, I'll at least tell you what the name is."

"Alright." Camus added, "Well, the Noradian program is called Dark Moon... There.. Even?"

Wilkes nodded his head,

"I'm guessing that's were your friend will be." Kings told Camus, "We better be extra careful, they expect us dead..."

"I took that into mind." Camus chuckled.

"Then let's go..." Mikoto said, "And best of luck, Camus."

"You too." Camus nodded his head, and they parted ways.

**0(Dark Moon Facility)0**

"Alright..." the head surgeon said, "Pass me the scalpel.."

"Here.."

"Good.." the man said and started to cut Iris' belly,

"AHHH!" Iris, who was still semi-conscious, screamed in pain,

"You fools!" the head surgeon yelled, "Who's in charge of the anesthesia?"

"I thought she was out!" a surgeon responded,

"RAGUNA!" Iris cried as she tried to get out, "They're taking our baby!"

"He can't hear you!" the head surgeon told her, "He's out of it!"

"Raguna!" Iris continued, "Please help!" 

Inside the capsule, the sound waves of the cries made their way into Raguna's mind,

"Shut up!" one of the surgeons slapped her,

"Raguna..." Iris was reduced to tears as they continued without anesthetics, probably to torture her.

The liquid in the capsule started to churn, capturing the attention of three surgeons and the soldiers guarding,

"Huh?"

Raguna's eyes shot wide open, and when he shot out his arms, the glass capsule broke into pieces, making all the liquid rocket out.

"What?!" the head surgeon said in fear as Raguna stared at them with his cold, blue eyes.

"That shouldn't be possible!" another surgeon said as he trembled,

"Leave my wife... alone.." Raguna growled in anger,

"Try me!" the head surgeon said with such audacity and continued to cut,

"AHH!" Iris continued screaming,

Raguna boiled in anger,

"Ha ha!" in one final act of defiance, the surgeon snipped the developing child from Iris and quickly placed it in a container of the same blue liquid that held Raguna.

"You monster!" Raguna roared and dashed with such velocity towards the group,

"Here!" the head surgeon handed the capsule to the chief scientist,

"AHH!" a surgeon screamed as he was struck with his own saw by Raguna,

"Hurry!" the head surgeon pressured the scientist,

"I HEREBY GIVE MY RUNE FORCE!" the scientist yelled, and a huge wave of blue energy flowed from him to the child,

"I got it!" a soldier ran up to take the capsule, and bolted for the exit.

The scientist fell, dead.

"Rah!" Raguna yelled in rage as he turned to the Head Surgeon, having finished everyone else,

"Ha ha ha!" the surgeon laughed as Raguna laughed.

000000000

"Beloved..." Iris cried on Raguna's chest, "The... child..."

"Here..." Raguna said, and a wave of blue energy flowed from him to the huge cut in her belly, and after a few seconds, the wound was gone.

"How?"

"These powers can be used for more than destruction." Raguna smiled, "Iris... I can't fathom the fact..." he held her,

"I just... why?" Iris wept,

"HEY!" a booming voice yelled, it was Commander Viscen with Ivan at his side, "Stop it!" he raised the Earthmate control staff,

"Ah!" Raguna held his head as he succumbed to the spell,

"Take the woman!" Viscen said as he kept the control on Raguna, then a group of soldiers came,

"Beloved!" Iris screamed as she was literally dragged away,

"Argh!" Raguna held his head in pain,

"What!?" Viscen said as the most amazing thing happened, Raguna was fighting the mind control!

"Leave her alone!" Raguna yelled and charge at the soldiers, then proceeded to annihilate them with their own weapons.

"I-Impossible!" Viscen stood in shock, "How!?"

"The love of family is stronger than any form of control." Ivan said in regular speech, which shocked the commander,

POOM!" Ivan delivered a nasty punch to the man's chest, sending him flying to a wall.

"ARGH!" Viscen yelled in pain as he crashed down, knocked out.

"Brother!" Ivan reunited with Raguna, "I am your ally!"

"Bro fist!" Raguna held out his fist,

POOM!

"Yeah!" Ivan laughed, "Now.. I know the way out of here, maybe we can get you two back to Trampoli."

"Thanks.." Raguna said, "You hear that, Iris?"

Iris stood silent, still under the great trauma of losing her baby,

"Make that a no, Ivan." Raguna told his brother, "I want to catch the monsters who took my child..."

"Very well..." Ivan said, "But I do not know where they went..."

"I think I have a pretty good clue..." Raguna grumbled...

**0(Royal Castle at Nisan, Capital of Norad)0**

"You are serious?" King Gilbert inspected the capsule with Iris' child, "This is a Vampire-Earthmate hybrid?"

"True to my word." the soldier responded, "It was the scientist's parting gift... We should send it to the Greater Dark Moon Facility..."

"Yes..." King Gilbert muttered, "Yes... We may have lost two Earthmates, but we gained the Ultimate Lifeform! At least we still have three Earthmates at our disposal. Let us move!"

000000000

"Gilbert!" Raguna roared as he entered the throne room, looking for the monarch, "Show yourself like a man!"

However, the throne hall was empty, only the groans of the soldiers they attacked brought life to the empty abode.

**0(Deep in the layers of the Greater Dark Moon Facility... Unknown location)0**

"Let's do this..." King Gilbert said as he placed the Child on a large device, which the other three Earthmates were hooked up to as well...

**Dear ShinyEevee, thank you once again for your constructive criticism and I will take that into mind... As you see I have put location markers now... So I got that going for me, which is nice.. And I will try to get more in depth later on as the secrets of the Dark Moon and Black Eclipse Programs unfold. **

**Right now I wanted to make it more action oriented, but it will change later on.**

**So I thank you and all my readers for their support on this new story!**

**So Sayonara! (I'm learning Japanese... That's part of the little I know.)**

**P.S- I know it might have gotten a little bit graphic with what they did to Iris, but I tried my best to tone it down to a suitable level. **


	8. Revelations

Revelations...

Chapter 8

"Shh..." Camus told Lt. Kings as they neared the Dark Moon fortress,

"Hey..." Kings mumbled as he saw military activity on the outer gate, "That's odd..."

"Shoot.." Camus grumbled, "That's a company... We don't stand a chance..."

"We don't have to face them, Look!" Kings pointed to the fortress, which was sending plumes of smoke to the sky, "They're burning it to the ground!"

"Damn it!" Camus yelled, "Now we don't know where they have Raguna..."

"Are you looking for a man named Raguna?" a voice called, making them both turn to see the man himself.

"Raguna!" Camus said in relief, "What happened to you!?"

"They changed me.." Raguna sighed, "And they took my son."

"What?" Kings said, "You have a child?"

"Was going to have one..." Raguna muttered, then looked at his wife, who covered her face with a hood, both for the sun and in shame.

"They..." Camus gulped, "I'm sorry..."

"But we will find those who did this." Ivan reassured, "Brother... I swear I will do all I can to help you!"

"So do I!" Camus raised his fist,

"Count me in!" Kings added,

"Thanks..." Raguna smiled, "Now.. is this all that survived the massacre? I'm surprised you did too."

"It wasn't easy." Camus chuckled, "And no.. we had two other survivors... Mikoto and a Sech Dragoon soldier named Sgt. Wilkes."

"More allies." Ivan said, "This is great."

"Where are they?" Raguna asked, seeing they were absent,

"They're on their way to the Sechs Black Eclipse facility to free the other Earthmates..." Camus answered, "We should regroup with them so we can take on the Noradians.."

"I agree..." Raguna said, "We have no more traces to where King Gilbert must have gone.. unless you know of somewhere else..."

"Nope." Lt. Kings answered, "We were only told about the Dark Moon Fort... which is flames as of now." he pointed to the burning fortress.

"Well, then... Let's go." Raguna said and they were off.

**0(Black Eclipse Facility, outside of Sechia, Sechs Capital)0**

"This is it." Sgt. Wilkes said as they neared a large citadel near the Sechs capital, "The Black Eclipse Facility... Where the Earthmates are held."

"Take me." Mikoto grumbled, "I need to free Aden and Sonja!"

"Are you sure?" Wilkes asked, "They're a lot saf-"

"Just take me!" Mikoto yelled, and the two were off.

000000000

"It's over that horizon." a group of soldiers said as they too neared the Black Eclipse facility, they were Noradians,

"The King wants this facility and all its contents!" the commander of the forces said, "We need any secrets they have here! No matter the cost!"

000000000

"Hey!" a guard in the front gates of the facility yelled as Wilkes came up, "Wha- Oh!" he saw the distinct armor of the Dragoon Force, "We must get the Commander!"

"Huh?" Wilkes said as the guard ran inside..

000000000

"Sir!" a soldier came up to Commander Styx, "There's a survivor of the 5th Dragoon Force outside the gates!"

"What?!" Styx could not believe his ears, and ran off.

000000000

"Any minute now..." Mikoto grumbled as the two waited,

"Hello!" Commander Styx came out to meet them, "Sgt. Wilkes!"

"Commander Styx!" Wilkes saluted, "I am the last remnant of the failed 5th Dragoon Force! May the Emperor's mercy be upon me!"

"Enough of that!" Styx said, "We need your help!" he turned to Mikoto, who was wearing Noradian armor, "Who is this!?"

"This is Mikoto of the Noradian Marines!" Wilkes answered, "She was betrayed by her crown when they retrieved the Earthmate Raguna!"

"Is this true?" Styx asked the warrior,

"Yes." Mikoto growled, "They tried to kill us... I am here for my revenge."

"Come in." Styx said, not wanting to keep them outside.

000000000

"This is the facility?" Mikoto said as she saw the splendid halls of the fortress, "This is nice."

"We have the optimum environment for our subjects." Styx said, "There they are." he pointed to the glass room holding the Earthmates.

Aden was sitting down on the sofa in a loveseat while Sonja was reading a book to Kyle in the adjacent one.

"Aden!" Mikoto ran up to the glass and slapped it, catching the attention of the two,

"Mikoto?" Sonja stepped up to see her, "Mikoto!" she ran,

"What are you doing here?!" Aden said in joy,

"I could ask the same thing." Mikoto smiled,

"We're here to help the Sechs." Aden answered, "They're not really as bad as you think!"

"That's true.." Commander Styx laughed, "We are-"

"We're under attack!" a guard from outside alerted, and suddenly the impact of cannonballs shook the facility,

"Noradians at the gates!" another guard yelled,

"Impossible!" Styx said, "Everyone! At Arms!"

Soldiers from every corner of the citadel gathered.

"RAH!" a yell was heard, and the Noradians stormed in,

"Here we go!" Mikoto said and ran to the fray.

000000000

"Augh!" a Sechs soldier was struck down by a Noradian one,

"Take this!" Mikoto took down one to equalize,

"Fire!" Noradian crossbowmen yelled and shot their volleys, taking down several soldiers.

"Bring in our weapon!" the Noradian commander yelled, and out of nowhere, the soldiers parted way for a single individual.

"What?!" Wilkes said in shock,

"Hello!" the individual said, "My name is Kiev! And I am your unmaker!" he yelled, and dashed with such amazing speed and killed at least three men in one blow.

"What!?" Styx said in horror as his men fell left and right to this unreal warrior,

"Rah!" a Sechs soldier tried to strike Kiev, but totally missed,

"Pathetic elf!" Kiev yelled and quickly finished the elf soldier off, "Ha ha!"

"This is impossible!" Wilkes yelled,

"Not for us!" a voice yelled, and a new Dragoon force stepped in,

"What's this!?" Kiev looked at the newcomers, "More targets!?"

"We're here to stop you!" the leader of this new force said, and they fired a volley of rounds,

"AH!" some Noradians fell, collateral damage.

"Argh!" Kiev yelled as one of the rounds struck his shoulder, "How?!"

"We are the Dragoons!" the leader said, "Die!" he yelled, and fired his gun,

BOOM!"

"AUGH!" Kiev yelled in pain as the round pierced his side, "Damn you!" he charged, even though wounded, he still kept his incredible speed.

"Hah!" a Dragoon soldier intercepted his strike with his blade, and the two started to parry.

"Hyah!" Kiev struck,

KLING! Blocked!

"Take this!" the Dragoon retaliated, Kiev blocked as well,

"Hrah!" Kiev did a complicated series of attacks, but the Dragoon kept blocking each and everyone, a testament to their skill,

"Hyah!" the Dragoon counter attacked and managed to get a slice on Kiev's arm,

"AUGH!" Kiev screamed and dropped his blade,

"DIE!" the Dragoon yelled and stabbed Kiev in the neck, taking him out,

"No..." Kiev gargled and fell to the ground.

The Noradians stood in awe,

"That was one hell of a guy!" the Dragoon yelled, "Send me another one!"

"Another one!?" a crossbowman yelled, "Fine then! FIRE!"

A volley of bolts instantly killed the Dragoon,

"HEY!" the Dragoon Leader yelled,

"Take it all!" the Noradian Commander ordered, and the flood of soldiers stormed in.

000000000

"We can't hold them back for long!" Wilkes told Styx as he took down an infantryman,

"Ah!" Mikoto screamed as she was bumped with a shield, "Damn!"

"AH!" a Sechs soldier screamed as he was killed,

the Sechs were losing ground to the overwhelming numbers of the Noradians.

"Damn!" Styx growled, "Sergeant!" he called Wilkes, "You take the Dragoons out of here, we're going to fight to the last man!"

"What!? That's insane!" Wilkes argued,

"I am your superior! That is an order!" Styx yelled,

"Very well..." Wilkes saluted, "Dragoon Force!" he called his comrades, "Tactical Retreat!"

"What!?" the Dragoon Leader said,

"Let's hight tail!" Wilkes said, "We can live to fight another day!"

"Alright!" they said and grouped with Wilkes,

"Hey!" Styx called him out, "You're in charge of that group now!"

"Alright!" Wilkes said,

"Wait for me!" Mikoto cried out and regrouped with the Dragoon force...

000000000

"That was tense..." a Dragoon soldier said as they finally reached the safety of a nearby hill,

"We shouldn't have left." Wilkes muttered, "Damn..."

"It's what the Commander wanted." the former Dragoon Leader said, "A pleasure to meet you, Sgt. Wilkes."

"You too, Lt. Faye." Wilkes told the man, "We need to tell the Emperor what went on.."

"Right." Faye said, "And what about the Noradian girl?"

"I'm from Fennith.." Mikoto responded, "I'm no longer under that crown!" she said and took off her armor in defiance,

"Guess she's with us, eh?" Wilkes laughed, and they were on their way."


	9. The World At War

The World at War

Chapter 9

"This is an outrage!" Ethelbert exploded, "Damn Norad to the deepest hell!" he slammed his fist, "That's it! No more games! The Empire of the Sechs has declared war on the Kingdom of Norad!"

he yelled, "Bring all my commanders, we're going to surprise the Noradians the same way they did us!"

"Sir!" Wilkes said, "Are you really sure you want to do this!?"

"They kill my men and raid my secret facility!" Ethelbert roared, "Yes! Send the word to the Representative in the Council of Nations!" he told a wizard, who relayed his message.

**00000000**

"This meeting is now in session." the Grand Chairman said as the Representatives of all the nations of the continent sat, however, the Sech Representative stormed in last. "What is it with this sudden appearance?" the Chairman asked,

"In the morning.." the Sechs representative said, "One of our facilities was blatantly and suddenly attacked by a force of Noradian soldiers... As a response to such an audacious attack... Ethelbert, Great Lord of the Sechs Empire and all her holdings, has declared war on such a pathetic and cowardly nation unless certain agreements are met!"

The representatives started to gasp and yell,

"The Noradians must give back all they have wrongfully taken!" the Sechs representative started to list the terms, "They must turn over the commander who was responsible... And the King of Norad must make a formal apology in the Grand Council.."

"This is buffoonery!" the Noradian Representative yelled, "We will not heed to such humiliating terms!"

"Then you will pay!" the Sechs Representative responded and stormed out, and the whole council entered into anarchy.

**00000000**

"We're marching off to war! Hurah! Hurah!" the Sechs soldiers chanted as they made their way into Noradian lands, "We're going to through the Nisan Pass, to boot that old Noradian King's Ass! Hurah Hurah!"

"Men!" the Sechs commander told his chanting legions, "We will reach the walls of Nisan and cover them with Noradian blood!"

"Hoorah!" the soldiers yelled,

"We will show them Nories the might of the Sechs!" the commander continued as tanks steamrolled past them,

"From the shores of Alvarna,

and the Mountains of Nevee!

Well boot the Nories out of the land,

and drive them to the sea!

Their ships will never save them,

we'll kill them before they're there!

And if those sails should come,

We'll blast them from the air!"

The soldiers sung as Sechs War Balloons flew over head in formation.

The Sechs War Machine had sprung into action!

**00000000**

"Here we go!" the Noradians turn to chant,

"We fought them once, we will do so again!

The Noradians rule now and then!

There ain't no Sechie we can't beat,

We'll block 'em out and give 'em nothing to eat!

We rule the seas and rule the land,

We are the King's powerful hand!"

**00000000**

"What is going on?" Raguna said as he saw an army of soldiers march off in the distance,

"This is really odd." Ivan added,

"I haven't seen so may soldiers move at once." Kings mumbled, "Except... No..."

**00000000**

"They took everything, sire." a soldier reported to Ethelbert as he came out of the Black Eclipse citadel,

"There was evil going on in that lab." Mikoto grumbled,

"Look, girl." Ethelbert turned to her, "I don't think you understand.. The Sechs were trying to save the world!"

"They didn't take the Pseudos, though.." the soldier added, "They are still in their capsules."

"Pseudos?" Wilkes asked, "What?"

"It's part of the program." Ethelbert said, "Now... If you want to see your friends again, I suggest you leave now, lest the fighting around the borders gets to dangerous.."

"Alright, sir." Wilkes said, "We must regroup..."

"Sgt. Wilkes." another soldier came up, "Commander Styx wanted you to have this." he said and handed him a little stone,

"Thank you.." Wilkes gulped as he acquired the memento, "the Commander was a great man."

"He was." Ethelbert said, "Now... go... I-"

"Wah!" a voice yelled and five figures crashed to the ground,

"Camus?!" Mikoto said in shock as the four figures stood,

"Damn I love magic!" Ivan said, "This is great!"

"How.." Wilkes mumbled,

"I still had a runic link with Mikoto." Ivan said, "I just did a warp spell!"

"Raguna!?" Ethelbert said in shock,

"Ethelbert!" Raguna took a fighting stance, "I know you are behind this!"

"Behind what!?" Ethelbert yelled,

"Abducting the Earthmates!" Raguna said, "You're as bad as Gilbert!"

"Don't you dare compare me to that coward!" Ethelbert roared, "For once I am the good guy!"

"How!?" Raguna argued,

"I am trying to stop Gilbert's plans!" Ethelbert said, "He want's world domination! I want to save it!"

"What!?" Ivan said, "How silly! You're evil!"

"No!" Ethelbert said, "Look.." he sighed, "The Black Eclipse Program is not about making Earthmates weapons... It's about making others Earthmates.." he sighed,

"Huh?" Wilkes said in confusion,

"Our spies have shown us that Gilbert was planning to make the Earthmates a weapon." Ethelbert informed, "I.e, the Dark Moon Program.. The Black Eclipse program was meant to counter that... We were trying to make other races have Earthmate capabilities! Elven Earthmates, Dwarven Earthmates! Human Earthmates!" he continued, "We needed the blood of true Earthmates to transfer the Runic Energy unto the others... We are trying to make people that can fight against Gilbert's Great Earthmate Warriors!"

"Woah..." Raguna muttered,

"Gilbert is planning to make the Earthmates so powerful that even an untrained child warrior can be a match for the most elite soldiers of the regular species." Ethelbert sighed, "I guess I'm just misunderstood."

"But where would Gilbert be hiding.." Camus mumbled,

"There are two facilities for the Dark Moon project.." Ethelbert informed, "There is the one by the capital and the other, the larger one, is unknown..."

"Let me see.." Ivan tried to concentrate, "I can't get a Runic signature on Gilbert... He must have masked it..."

"He burnt down the latter one." Kings informed,

"Then he must be in the greater one, were the real test subjects are." Ethelbert muttered, "I wish I could help you with a military force, but we are at war..."

"Can we at least provide the rest of the Dragoons?" Sgt. Wilkes asked,

"No..." Ethelbert mumbled, "We need palace defense... But I can spare you 8 teams... If that's enough."

"More than enough.." Wilkes said,

"Thank you." Camus agreed,

"You have to storm the Dark Moon Facility to stop that Mad King's plans." Ethelbert warned, "Now if you all excuse me, I have a war to handle." he said and departed with his posse of military leaders.

"Well then.." Raguna turned, "We leave ASAP."

**0(Greater Dark Moon Facility, Unknown location in Norad)0**

"Newcomers!" King Gilbert said in glee as Aden, Sonja, and Kyle were brought in, "Are you ready to be bestowed in glory?"

"Let us go!" Aden growled as he tried to fight back the soldiers that siezed him,

"I'm afraid that's not possible.." Gilbert chuckled,

"Then let me stay and they go." Aden bargained, "The child has no need to be here! Nor my wife! She isn't even an Earthmate!" he informed,

"What?" Gilbert said in shock,

"That's not right." a scientist argued, "The studies of the Sechs showed that she gives off the Runic signature of the Earthmate species."

"I'm not an Earthmate!" Sonja spat, "I am a Dragon Priestess! I do not associate myself with Earthmates!"

"But the man, your husband, is an Earthmate.." Gilbert said, "Unless... Close intimacy with Earthmates allows some of the runic forces to stay with you..."

"I am not an Earthmate!" Sonja continued, "Let me go!"

"Wah!" Kyle started to cry, "I wanna go home!"

"Well you're not!" Gilbert told him, "Take them to the lab! We need to convert them! And study her!" he pointed at Sonja, "I want to know her deal!"

"Aye sir!" the scientists and soldiers responded, however, two stayed behind.

"Is the Transcendalizer almost complete?" Gilbert asked on of the scientist,

"It will be ready for the first run during the evening." the scientist responded, "Also.." he turned back,

Commander Viscen slowly limped inside, accompanied by soldiers,

"The damn Earthmates..." he growled, "Sire! I have a suggestion!"

"What is that, Commander?" Gilbert asked,

"You need to blot out their emotions." Viscen answered, "Your nephews attacked me because of their strong familial links... Raguna's paternal instinct overrode the Earthmate Mind Scepter.."

"Hmm..." Gilbert mumbled, "Taking away their humanity... Their emotions... Will make them even ruthless fighters!" he smiled, "We shall increase the power of the Earth Stone!"

00000000

"Ah..." Aden moaned as he was put under heavy sedation,

"This will only hurt a lot." one of the surgeons told him as he pulled out a saw,

"Damn..." Aden drowsily said, "You..." he was knocked out.

"Hah!" the sugeon said and started to cut through Aden's chest.

00000000

"Stop it!" Sonja screamed, "I don't want it!" she saw the large needle headed her way,

"No one does, dear." a nurse chuckled, "But you need it!" she neared the point to the Priestess' elbow

"AH!" Sonja screamed when the injection entered her, sending a burning pain coursing through her body,

"Let's begin the operation!" the doctor said and raised his scalpel/

**00000000**

"Let's go, Let's go!" the Dragoon units Ethelbert promised our heroes said as they arrived,

"I am under Sgt. Wilkes!" the main force leader said, "Where to?"

"We are going to raid the Dark Moon Facility." Sgt. Wilkes told the man, "Not the one by the capital, but the undisclosed one!"

"Alright." the leader said, "We'll travel with the main force and then branch off from there."

"Sounds like a plan." Camus nodded, and they went off.

**00000000**

**0(?)0**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" a female voice asked,

"Yes..." a male voice responded, "I must find my sons."

"But.. Alright.." the female sighed, and lit up a cockpit, but not any regular cockpit, it was super advanced and showed the glory of space through it, "Preparing to enter atmosphere.." the voice said,

"It's time I meet you two again." the man, who was the pilot, mumbled and looked down at his hand.

The exterior of his surroundings revealed it to be a space ship, which lazily hovered over a planet.


	10. Apotheosis of the Genius King

"The Apotheosis of the Genius King"  
>Chapter 10<p>

"Hmm..." a scientist peered into the capsule containing Aden, who was suspended in the blue liquid,

"He's been there overnight..." another told him, "Will this further increase his capabilities?"

"We have yet to see." the man responded, "Shall we take him out?"

"Alright..." the other scientist mumbled, and called some soldiers.

0000000

"There he is.." Gilbert smiled as the Child suspended in blue liquid, getting nourishment from various tubes, "He will be the great force that will help us conquer everyone."

"His Runic Forces are off the charts!" the head scientist exclaimed as he read a paper, "It's unlike anything I've ever seen!"

"What can he be thinking..." Gilbert tapped the glass, "Ooh." he chuckled as he saw the Child move,

"Sir... it's time." a soldier came up,

"Ah yes!" Gilbert said, "The Transcendalizer is ready?!"

000000

"Come forth!" Commander Viscen told the Earthmates in their arsenal, which were 5, 3 unknown ones, Aden and Kyle, using the scepter to control them.

"We are your servants, king!" one of the Earthmates bowed, and their all lined up.

"Starting the Transcendalizer!" a scientist yelled as he started to boot up the large magical device,

VROOOOMM HUMMM! The contraption bellowed, and out came a shockwave of blue energy,

"Ah!" all the Earthmates yelled in pain and held their heads,

"It's working!" Viscen said as he saw them all capitulate, but none of the other races did,

"RAHH!" Aden screamed and became considerably muscular, his body was being pushed to the limit.

"Stop!" the head scientist said, and the crew of the machine killed it down.

"Ah..." one of the Earthmates, a female, sighed, "Such power..."

"We will help the king with this power..." Kyle mumbled,

"Success!" King Gilbert applauded, "This is great! They are all linked together! Their Runic Forces have increased!"

"We have armor especially crafted for them." an engineer came up, "And we are studying a mysterious weapon recovered from the Sechs."

"Hand them the armor!" Gilbert laughed, "I wish to see them in it!"

**00000000**

"So this is what the Sechs army looks like?" Kings said in awe as the force moved en masse, tanks within their ranks.

"Yep." Sgt. Wilkes said, "We should be departing by tomorrow, the ground forces will clear a path for us to storm in."

"But to where?!" Camus growled, "We don't even know where the facility is!"

"Yes we do." Mikoto said, "It's wherever they lead us." she pointed to Raguna and Ivan.

**00(Late at night...)000**

"Hmm..." King Gilbert walked around the transcendalizer, he then looked around, and when he saw nobody, lifted his fist up in the air, revealing a ring with a blue stone decorating it.

"It is time for my glory..." the Sechs Monarch said, and quickly jammed the ring into a special secret outlet in the device,

SHHWWEOOOOOMM! The Transcendalizer roared to life, and started surging blue lightning in the core,

"Hahahahahaha!" King Gilbert laughed psychotically as the machine sent pulses of blue Runic energy through him.

"What!?" some soldiers ran in,

"Sire!" the head of the guard yelled, "We're here to help-"

"Stand back!" King Gilbert yelled as the energy pulsed through him, "RAHHHH!"

The soldiers stood in shock at the events unfolding in front of them.

"AHHH!" the King gave one final yell and the machine died down,

"Sire?" the head of the guard stammered as he saw the king stand there,

"I am... ascended." the King turned to them, his eyes glowin blue, "I AM... GOD!" he said and sat in a nearby throne and hooked some wires to his head and chest,

"Sire!"

"Rise, my minions!" the King said, and the Earthmates in the nearby capsules arose from sleep, then they started to break the glass.

"What?" one of the guards shook,

"We are here to heed your word!" one of the Earthmates said as he came out, "You are our master!"

"Yes!" the King yelled, "You are my people, and I am your leader! Now... Time to test you out..." he grinned evilly, "I'm afraid all the people here are no longer necessary." he cackled,

"Yes, master." Aden said and turned to the royal guards, who drew their weapons,

"DESTROY EVERYONE HERE!" Gilbert roared,

the screams of the guards filled the room...

"No more gods or Kings... Only man!" Gilbert said and controlled the Transcendalizer from his throne, "With this device, I will bring my Nephews back to me! Then, with their power... I will rule the world!" he laughed, and the Transcendalizer powered up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

KABWEOOOOM! The Machine shot out a huge blue pulse that rocked the fortress and sped to the surrounding countryside.

00000000

"What the.." a Sechs balloon bomber observed the blue shockwave move beneath the war balloon,

00000000

"Woah!" a Noradian cavalry man tried to calm his horse, who was spooked by the same wave, "What in the gods!?"

**00000000**

"Argh!" Raguna roared in pain as the shockwave reached their encampment,

"Raguna!" Camus woke up to the yells, "What's wrong."

"AHHH!" Raguna continued screaming and stumbled outside the tent,

"RAHHH!" Ivan came into the fray and the two held their heads in agony,

"What is going on!?" Mikoto said and drew her sword,

"AUGH!" Raguna's eyed glowed an intense amount of blue,

"Beloved!" Iris came out and tried to calm him down,

"Agh... Agh!" Raguna started to cease the screaming when he saw Iris, "ARGH!" it continued, "Ah..." he moaned and fell to his knees, "I'm.. I'm ok..." he sighed and tried to catch his breath,

Ivan recognized Raguna and too started too calm himself, "Ah..." he groaned, "Damn..."

"What happened?" Camus asked as he helped Raguna up,

"Beloved, what is wrong?" Iris added,

"I don't know..." Raguna responded, "Something... Just tried to control us..."

"Something powerful..." Ivan groaned, "I almost fell for it, had I not seen my brother's willpower over come it."

"Had I not seen Iris' concern... I wouldn't have surpassed it either." Raguna mumbled, "We need to hurry to the Dark Moon Facility, asap."

**00000000**

A lone Sechs guard whistled as he patrolled the holding areas of the Pseudo Earthmates, all asleep in their hidden capsules,

SHWEEEOOOM! The Shockwave raced past him and the facility,

"What the!?" the soldier said as he was knocked down by the phenomenon,

KLANG! KLANG! The capsules sounded as the Pseudos started to awake,

"Hey!" the soldier yelled, "That's... not normal..." he trembled,

KRACK! KRACK! the glass started to break apart here and there, and the Pseudos started to step out..

Their eyes glew a menacing shade of blue...

00000000

"We're taking casualties!" the Sechs guards yelled as they tried to fight back the horde of the Pseudo Earthmates, but were losing terribly against the more adept foe.

"Hah!" an elf Psuedo Earthmate cheered as he acquired the armor of a fallen Sechs soldier, "Everyone! Let's go!" he told his comrades.

00000000

"What is going on!?" Ethelbert put on his armor as he looked outside a window from his palace, seeing the mass of Pseudo Earthmates escape the Black Eclipse Facility, "Impossible..." he gasped.

The Pseudos started to form a large circle in which they held hands and concentrated all their runic energy together... And with a flash a blue light, they all disappeared,

"NO!" Ethelbert yelled.

**00000000**

"We lost contact with everyone in the facility." a commander spoke to a general inside the palace at Nisan, the Noradian capital,

"We need to find out what happened.." another commander said, "Is there any force we can send to investigate?!" he said in worry, "The King needs us!"

"We have a total of sixteen spare Marine units stationed here at the capital!" the general responded, "I will get them to the Greater Dark Moon Facility now!" he hurried off.

**00000000**

"My minions..." King Gilbert told his new army of Pseudo Earthmates, who stood around the Dark Moon Castle, "Come inside and be dressed for glory! For we will ride to conquer the world!"

The Pseudo Earthmates cheered and entered the castle, which was devoid of any non-Earthmate life.


	11. Outside Help

Destiny of the Earthmates

"The Visitors"  
>Chapter 11<p>

"How are we going to find the facility?" Mikoto asked Camus in private, "We don't know where it is..."

"You said it yourself..." Camus responded, "Ragu

na and Ivan will lead us where to go."

"And what would we do if we reach it?" Mikoto continued,

"We will raid it." Camus said, "We must not let any evil come out of there..."

"But... Won't you get hurt?" Mikoto mumbled,

"Huh?" Camus turned,

"Nothing!" Mikoto shut herself up, "Let's go!"

**00000000**

"I sense nothing..." Ivan sighed as he tried to locate a Rune Signature,

"Try harder." Sgt. Wilkes pushed, "You're bound to find something..."

"Hey.." Raguna said, "What if Gilbert is looking for us? Maybe that's why he tried to control us!"

"So?"

"So if he wants us... He'll put out a signal for sure!" Raguna said, "Come on! I'll help you!" he said and also concentrated,

"Hm.." Ivan growled as he became more tense by the minute,

"Ah..." Raguna said, straining,

"AH HA!" Ivan said in discovery, "Over there!" he pointed to a nearby mountain ridge, "I sense it! Over there!"

"I do too!" Raguna added, "It must be secluded in those mounts!"

"Then that's where we'll go." Mikoto said,

"To find my child." Iris mumbled as they continued on their way.

**00000000**

"Alright.." the Marine leader gathered his troops in front of the large castle, "The King is inside this castle, our job is to check out what went wrong and to retrieve him if necessary! Do we have that, marines!?"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers said,

"Alright, I need three groups to investigate first! Alpha, Delta, and Gamma!" he called out, "You're the first to go in! You have your wizards, contact us if you see anything!" he ordered,

"Aye, sir!" the select men responded, then divided into groups and entered the castle.

**00000000**

"Hold up..." Lt. Kings said as he stopped to rest, "I don't have the super Earthmate abilities you do."

"I know." Raguna turned to him, "But we can't stop..."

"We have to continue!" Ivan cheered the non-Earthmates up,

"AH!" Iris screamed and fell to the ground, shocking everyone, especially Raguna,

"What?!"

"My baby!" Iris cried, "I can hear him screaming!" she yelled, "He's alone! So alone!"

"They must have hooked the baby up or something." Ivan mumbled, "He's part of the Earthmate system now."

"No." Raguna said, "Vampires could already naturally communicate telepathically.. I learned that when she was separate... We must be close..."

"That's a good sign.." Sgt. Wilkes grumbled,

"Why do they do this to him..." Iris cried and fell in tears, "Why, Beloved?" she looked up to Raguna,

"I don't know." Raguna said, "But we will get him back..." he helped her up.

**00000000**

"Help! Help!" the sounds of marines and sword clashes resonated through a magic crystal ball in the Marine leader's tent,

"What in the world?" the Marine Leader said as he caught glimpses of the Pseudo Earthmates running in extreme speed,

"AUGH!" the Marines fell left and right, but some did manage to take down one,

"ARGH!" the wizard transmitting the message was struck, and the line cut off.

"That was team Alpha." a Marine general said and crossed out the name of the said team, Team Gamma was crossed out as well.

"Try team Delta." the Marine Leader told his wizard, who nodded and moved his hands around the crystal ball.

"Sir!" a voice called back, it was the leader of the Delta Squad,

"Marine Report!" The Great Marine Leader ordered,

"We don't know what's going on, sir!" the leader responded, "We see shadows in the dark, but we can't make out what they are!"

"Stay on high alert!" the Great Leader advised, "We don't know what's in there, but its dangerous!"

"Sir, What happened to team Alpha and Gamma?" the leader asked, "We lost all comms!"

"They're still there.." the Great Leader lied, trying to keep his men's hopes up, "Just a little magic flux... That's all."

"Alright, sir." the leader responded, "Delta squad out.." the ball returned to normal.

"Send in all we have." the Great Marine Leader said, "We're going in with full force!"

"Aye, sir!" his leaders responded and all ran off to his squad,

"You should stay here sir with two squads." a leader advised, "For communications sake.."

"Alright." the Great Leader said, "Go!" 

**00000000**

"Sh..." a Delta Squad marine told his comrade as they walked down the dimly lit hallway inside the castle,

"What was that?" the leader said as he heard the patter of footsteps,

"Ha!" a voice yelled, and a Pseudo Earthmate, a dwarf, came out with a sword,

"Ah!" a Delta Marine yelled and fired his crossbow, hitting the dwarf in the chest and head, killing him effectively,

"That was the only one?" Delta Leader mumbled, "Well, that wasn't so-" he stopped when he saw a lone figure and the end of the hall, its eyes were glowing a fiercer blue,

"Hello, peasants." the figure said, and snapped her fingers, making all the lanterns light up and bring light to the place,

"What the." a Delta Marine said as he saw the figure, it was a woman, a blonde woman, no older than 21.

"Identify yourself!" Delta Leader yelled and kept his crossbow aimed at her, "Are you friend or foe!?"

"I am neither." the woman said, "I am Freya... a pure blooded Earthmate... Enhanced to be the ultimate warrior! So technically... I am your death!" she yelled,

"Marines are the best warriors there are!" a Delta marine yelled, "You're just a woman!"

"Am I?" Freya said, and with such amazing speed, dashed between all of them to face the Delta marine a few inches away, "AM I!?" she yelled, aimed his crossbow upwards and fired.

"GAH!" that Delta Marine yelled as the bolt went through his head, killed by his own weapon...

"What..." the other marines and the Leader stood in fear,

"Hah!" one of the Marines fired his crossbow, only to have his weapon kicked to the side by the fast being, "Gah!"

"Hah!" Freya pulled out her blade and quickly slit the throat of that marine- Two down... Five to go..

**00000000**

"There's many strange readings here." the robotic female voice alerted the pilot of the spaceship as he flew over the Dark Eclipse facility, "It matches those of your children..."

"Then that's were I'll go.." the man responded, put on a helmet, "Eject!" he yelled, ran to the end of his ship and jumped from the open cargo doors to the planet.

**00000000**

"Augh!" another marine was swiftly ended by the Earthmate,

"What are you!?" the leader said in fear, "You're no human!"

"Stand back!" the last of the other Delta Marines pushed his superior back to give him cover, "You stupid whore! Face me!"

"You're dead!" Freya screamed and was about to finish the said Marine with her sword when the ceiling behind them caved in,

"What the!?" the leader said as the smoke covered a figure,

"What in the." the Earthmate turned to face it,

Suddenly, a red laser shot from the figure's head, pointing at the three, and finally, the smoke cleared to reveal the pilot of the spaceship clad in military armor, very futuristic compared to what the others were wearing.

"Gah.." the Marines stepped back cautiously,

"Rah!" Freya ran to confront him, using her speed to catch the man off guard,

"Hostile detected!" a computer voice said, and the man quickly pulled out a laser rifle and shot Freya before she even got close...

**00000000**

"What!?" Gilbert said as Freya's rune force rapidly and suddenly diminished, "What is this!?"

**00000000**

The man stared at the two Noradian soldiers, who were trembling in awe and fear, seeing how easy he picked off the Earthmate who had annihilated them.

"Please, We surrender!" Delta Leader said and threw his crossbow on the ground, the Delta soldier did the same,

"I... Need help." the man responded, "I am looking for my children.."

"Well, the problem is.." Delta Leader said, "We are kind of trapped in here and are going to die..."

"I'll help you get out." the man said, "If you want."

"Yes!" Delta Marine said in joy, "Yes! Please help!"

"Very well." the man nodded his head and lead the way.

**00000000**

"There it is..." Raguna pointed to the Greater Dark Moon Facility,

"Seems someone got here before we did." Sgt. Wilkes said as he saw the encampment of the Noradian Marines,

"Let's see if we can do something about that." Ivan mumbled, "we have the advantage."

"Let's go." Camus yelled, "I have a bone to pick with Norad."

"Hush little baby... Don't you cry..." Iris mumbled to herself,

"Let's go..." Raguna muttered, his heart completely broken at the sight...


	12. Inside the Fortress

Destiny of the Earthmates

Inside the Fortress

Chapter 12

"Damn it!" the Great Marine leader slammed the table in fury, seeing his marine troops being slaughtered on all the crystal balls,

"We're taking casualties!" one of the marines in the ball yelled,

"There's too many of them!" another one in an adjacent ball screamed,

"Requesting reinforcements!" a last one added, "We need to bail! Bail!" he started to run.

"Tactical retreat of all forces!" the Great Leader yelled, "I repeat, Tactical Retreat, do you copy, marines!?"

"AUGH!" a marine screamed as he was struck,

"Rah!" another continued as he took down a Pseudo, only to be taken down by the one supporting it.

"Retreat!" all the marine leaders in the balls yelled, and the troops started to high tail it out.

"Argh!" A marine from the Omicron Squad yelled as he tried to hold back his team's lines.

**0(Zoom in to The Same Omicron Marine, inside the Dark Moon Facility)0**

"Time to die!" a woman screamed, an Elven Pseudo, who used her already incredible athleticism now enhanced with Earthmate blood to leap a good 20 feet horizontally,

"Dwah!" the Omicron Marine was knocked to the ground by the elf, "Damn!" he grabbed her arms in order to push her off,

"Ahhh!" the Pseudo Elf yelled as she tried to get a hold of the marine's neck, planning to strangle him,

"RAH!" the Omicron Marine was in the fight for his life as he started to fall under the Pseudo's immense strength,

"I got you now!" the Pseudo laughed evilly as she got ever so closer,

"I can't-stop!" the Omicron Marine groaned, using the last of his strengths in an all out effort to push her off,

"Wah!" the Pseudo slipped, which sent her face plummeting towards the soldiers,

"Mmph!" the Omicron Marine's eyes shot open as the two touched lips,

"Hey!" another Marine came up and saw the scene, "Wha!?"

"Ah..." the Pseudo said in awe, "Wow..." her eyes returned to normal,

"What in the world..." the Omicron Marine said in confusion as his enemy helped him up,

"My name is Kylia..." the Pseudo said nervously, "I'm... I'm an elf..." she stammered and pushed back her hair to show her ears,

"Um..." the Omicron marine was still deeply perplexed, "Hello?"

"What are you doing?" the other Marine growled, "That's a hostile!" he kept his crossbow fixed on the woman,

"Oh no!" the Pseudo gasped, "I am not your enemy!" she hugged the Omicron Marine,

"Woah! Woah!" the Omicron Marine stepped back, "Hey!"

"Do... do you not... love me?" the Pseudo said in heartbreak, and her eyes were slowly returning to the original fierce blue hostile state,

"No No No!" the Omicron marine said, trying to avoid another encounter, "That's not what I meant, its just that..."

"Hostiles in bound!" the other Marine alerted as some Pseudos entered the area,

"Take this!" one of the hostile Pseudos yelled and threw a spear,

"ARGH!" the other Omicron Marine screamed as the weapon pierced his chest, knocking him to the ground,

"No!" the Omicron Marine yelled and dove for cover to gain a vantage point,

"Hey!" the Pseudo elf called out to him, "Wait for-"

"Watch out!" the Omicron Marine yelled and quickly dashed,

"Huh?"

"RAH!" the Marine screamed as an arrow struck him in the chest as he dove in front of the Pseudo elf, effectively protecting her from the cross fire.

"No!" the Pseudo screamed in horror as her newfound love fell to the ground,

"Argh..." the last marine of the Omicron team fell to the ground, "Ahh..." he groaned, "Damn..." he looked at the arrows sticking out of his lower abdomen,

"No! No! No!" the Pseudo fell on her knees to attend him, "This can't be! You love me! You can't die!"

"It looks like I am..." the Omicron Marine groaned, "Oh boy..." he winced in pain, "Well... I guess... This is it." he mumbled, "Hey.." he called for her attention,

she turned,

"Your eyes are damn beautiful." he smiled, then started to linger on a tight balance of life and death,

"No..." the Pseudo cried,

"Hey!" one of the other Pseudos called her, "Leave that heathen alone and come on!"

"But I love him..." the Pseudo mumbled and looked at his chest, which was moving with hard, labored breaths,

"Come on!" another one yelled, "He's a dead good for nothing! Let's go kill his other friends!"

The Pseudo Elf looked up at them, "He is not a good for nothing..." she growled, "And you're the ones that killed him!" she yelled and stood up, "You will pay!" she screamed and launched a huge surge of electric magic at the four,

"AAAHHHH!"

"RAHHHHH!"

"AUGH!"

"DWAHHHH!" The four Pseudos screamed as they were being shocked, and after a few seconds, they all fell down, dead.

"I won't let them harm you anymore..." the Elven Pseudo mumbled to the Omicron Marine, "We will live together... You'll be alright..." she spoke softly to him and picked the soldier up, then departed.

**00000000**

"Sir!" one of the personal marines of the Great Leader called out to him, "You have to see this."

"What is it!?" the Great Leader, extremely troubled, responded harshly as he walked outside his tent, were he looked to the left and saw them.

"Those are Sechs..." the marine told him as the Dragoon soldiers walked towards them,

"Marine!" the Great Leader called for his own squad, which promptly arrived and aimed their crossbows.

"Wait!" a voice called out, it was Camus, who ran to meet the man,

"What's this!?" the Great Leader said, quite shocked to see a Noradian with them,

"Great Marine Leader!" Lt. Kings said, "We have come to your aid!"

"With Sechs soldiers!?" the Great Leader said, "Are you preposterous!? This is treason! We should have you killed!"

"Killed as bad as your men in there?" Raguna spoke out as he saw the massacre in the crystal balls,

"What do you know about that?" the Great Leader growled, "My Marines are the top of their class! They don't need the help of foreigners!"

"Doesn't look like it now." Mikoto said,

"Look, sir." Camus said, "These men are willing to help... Let them do that!"

"Aye sir." Sgt. Wilkes came forth, "We want to put whatever evil is in there out! You have seen it with your own eyes, and even though you do not want to believe it... It's a real threat." he informed, "Let my Dragoons help your men out."

The Great Leader looked to the sky, contemplating the decision, then he remembered the screams and cries of his men through the crystal balls,

"Fine..." he capitulated, "It's a deal." he said and then pulled out a map, "My marines were sent through the front gates... About 12 units.. Each with six men, including leader and communications wizard."

"I have 8 units." Sgt. Wilkes responded, "With 8 men, including leader and wizard."

"Send them in behind the Marines for support." the Great Leader said, "Hey, you!" he pointed to one of his personal marines, "Contact the surviving units! Tell them reinforcements are on the way!"

"Yes sir!" the marine saluted and walked to the crystal balls, "Any surviving Marine units! There are reinforcements heading your way! Though they may not be wearing recognizable armor, they are friendly!"

"I'll accept anyone! Hell!" one of the Marine leaders responded, "As long as they don't have blue glowing eyes!"

"Roger that!" another added,

"Then let them go!" the Great Leader told Sgt. Wilkes,

"Alright!" Sgt. Wilkes nodded, then turned to his forces, "Let's go help these Nories fight the King's monsters! And maybe show 'em what a true elite force does!" he kicked some dirt at the Marines,

"Oorah!" the Dragoons responded, and they started to head for the castle.

**00000000**

"Stay together, Pi Team!" the Pi Leader told his marines as they took heavy arrow volleys, "We're almost to the gates!"

"Augh!" a marine screamed when he was struck by an arrow in the neck,

"AH!" another was struck down by a Pseudo, who had used the cover of arrows to advance,

"Ha!" a marine started to fight of two Pseudos at a time, a losing battle,

"Take this!" one of the Pseudos delivered a blow that cracked the Marine's sword,

"What!?" the marine said in shock,

"Prepare to die!" the other Pseudo raised his bladed, "HA-"

BOOOM!

"AUGH!" the two Pseudos fell to the ground, dead.

The Pi Marine Leader turned to see what the hell happened, only to see a group of Dragoons behind them, handgonnes smoking,

"We took out the archers for you too." the Dragoon leader informed, "Now, what squad are you?"

"Pi squad." the Pi Leader responded, "Are you guys the reinforcements?" he asked,

"Yes.." the Dragoon Leader responded, "I guess we're part of your squad now..."

"I guess you are." Pi Marine Leader chuckled "Now, we can continue our assault! Let's move it!" he told his marines, who's hopes were renewed with the arrival of help.

However, that help would not last long...

**00000000**

"Those fools.." Gilbert chuckled as he sensed the growing human rune signature in the area, "They can- what's this?" he concentrated harder, "They're here!" he said in surprise, "Raguna and Ivan are here! And the Vampirette too!" he smiled, "Great. Oh Aden, Kyle, Mikus, and Rihne!" he called out the Earthmates, "Go and take down my enemies! Avenge Freya too!"

"Yes sir!" the Earthmate warriors responded and ran out with amazing speed,

"I'll stay here and attend our child." Gilbert smiled as he rubbed the glass of the capsule containing the Child, "You're almost ready... I can sense it." he mumbled...


	13. The Child Awakens

Destiny of the Earthmates

"The Child Awakens"

"Alright guys.." one of the Dragoon Leaders told the Marines they were assisting, "Patch yourselves up.. We still have a long battle ahead." he said as his force passed out supplies,

"Thanks..." the Mu Marine Leader said, "ha..." he sighed, "We lost three men to those... things." he grumbled, "Including our communications wizard."

"Hey, don't worry." Mu Dragoon Leader reassured, "We're the most elite fighters in the world! We'll take whatever that is out!"

"I hope so.." one of the Mu Marines muttered as he placed a bandage on his leg, "The deeper we go... The darker it gets..."

00000000

"Wait here..." Kyle told his other Earthmate comrades, "I'll call my friends.." he smiled, then his eyes started to glow.

00000000

In a deep, dark labyrinthine layer inside the fortress, there were rows of iron doors with barred windows on them.

Instantly, a blue wave traveled in their midst, causing many things to howl and scream.

The things started to pound on the doors, and one by one, they each came out, revealing hideous deformed Pseudos with iron claws for hands. After one last bellow, all ran off into the shadows.

00000000000

00000000000

"Shh..." Kappa Marine Leader said, the Kappa team was the one that had penetrated the deepest into the compound,

"Do you hear that?" one of the Kappa marines asked, "You think that's the backup the Commander told us about?"

"I don't know..." another marine mumbled, "But I don't trust anything anymore..." he said and aimed his crossbow,

"My torch is running out, guys." the third marine mumbled, "Do any of y'all have oil? If not, we're going to get stuck in the dark!"

"There's none left..." Kappa Wizard said as he looked in his pack, "May- What was that?!" he shot up in alert as he heard a terrible scraping noise nearby.

"We need that light, Solois!" Kappa leader told the marine with the torch, "Keep it on!"

"What in the gods?" the second marine said as he walked off, seeing a red trickling liquid on the floor, "What?" he looked at the mangled corpse of a Pseudo,

"RAH!" a bloodcurdling scream resonated through the dark,

"WHAT?!" that second marine yelled as he was suddenly dragged, "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Ronic!" Kappa Leader said as his comrade was snatched up and taken into the darkness,

"NOOOOOO!" Ronic screamed,

"RAHH!" that same scream sounded once more,

"AHHHHH!" Ronic continued until his screams died down.

"What is going on!?" Solois said in fear as he desperately tried to keep the torch alight,

"I don't know... But I don't like it." the first Kappa marine gulped hard, "Whatever took Solois is coming for our asses to- AH!" he suddenly was grabbed, a metal hand appeared on his chest.

"RAH!"

"AAHHH!" the first Kappa marine was suddenly yanked and taken into the pitch blackness surrounding the squad,

"NO!" Kappa Leader yelled and fired blindly into the shadows, hoping to hit whatever was taking out his men,

"Commander, this is Kappa Squadron! Report!" the wizard started speaking into the crystal ball, "We have something in the shadows! We just lost two men! Help! Send Help! Where is our reinfo- YAH!" he was suddenly dragged as well, 

"Shit!" Solois yelled, "We're next!" he prepared for the worst as he saw the torch starting to die down,

"Well..." Kappa Leader told Solois, "It's been a pleasure working with you, Lt. Solois."

"Me too, Captain." Solois saluted the man, "I guess this is goodbye?" he said as the torch's light became dimmer and dimmer, the screams of the Iron Claws increasing in intensity around them.

"Yep..." Kappa Leader responded, then took a deep breath, ready to accept his fate,

"One last song, captain?" Solois asked,

"Alright.." Kappa Leader smiled, "Oh... When we come home from the battle..." he started to sing,

"She'll be waiting from the door..." Solois added,

"Then my pretty lady will love me forever more!" the two sung in unison and the torch went off,

"RAHH!" the Iron claws screeched and quickly went to seek their targets.

00000000

"So... You're almost ready, child." Gilbert chuckled, "That's great!"

However, the Child's tube fluids started to bubble and shake, unbeknownst to the monarch, who was thinking about his victory.

"Hahahaha!" King Gilbert laughed, "I am going to rule the world with you! Then I will show that magic will always defeat science! Huh!?" he saw the large amount of runic activity emanating from the Child.

A huge shockwave fired from the Child,

"ARGH!" Gilbert screamed in pain as a surge of runic forces flowed through him.

00000000

"AH!" the Pseudos started to scream in agony as their runic forces were pushed beyond their limits, even the Iron Claws, already insane, felt the effects of this wave.

00000000

"Dammit!" Aden screamed as he also fell on his knees, his muscles twitching and his eyes turning a fierce blue color unlike anything seen.

00000000

"What is going on!?" Gilbert yelled as he could no longer possess authority over the Pseudos or Earthmates, "What are you doing!?" he told the Child.

"I want to show you my true power..." the Child spoke telepathically, "Behold!" 

**00000000**

"I don't like the sound of that..." one of the Dragoon soldiers yelled as he heard a huge roar of footsteps, the Pseudos were charging madly into the lines of the elite forces.

"What are they doing?!" a Marine leader yelled, "Shit! Fire!" he ordered his men, who obeyed without hesitation.

The Pseudos, like wild beasts, continued charging despite the deadly volley of arrows and bullets coming towards them.

00000000

"What are you doing!?" Gilbert yelled in horror as all his Pseudos were being systematically butchered by the Child,

"I hate you!" the Child screamed and sent a pulse of runic power into the monarch's head,

"GAHGAH!" Gilbert screamed and fell to the ground, spazzing and salivating like a possessed person.

00000000

"Are these things insane of what?" Zeta Marine Leader said as the Pseudos blindly charged, falling left and right,

"Something must have come over them." Zeta Dragoon Leader answered, "From what I've heard from your marines, these things were cunning, effective killers."

"They were, alright." Marine Leader mumbled, "But what is going on? Maybe we can advance in such confusion..."

00000000

"Hey..." the Omicron marine mumbled as he was set down, "What?" he looked up weakly,

"It's ok..." the Pseudo elf woman said, "You're alright..."

"Where are we?" the marine asked, seeing he was in a room,

"In Daybreak Inn.." the Pseudo responded, "From here we can start our new life together."

"What?" the Omicron marine sat up,

"It's alright..." the Pseudo reassured him, "You haven't been out of it for long... It took me 45 minutes to get here..."

"Is there a reason why I lack armor?" the marine asked, seeing he was only in his underbritches,

"You'll see in nine months..." the elf whispered in his ear..

00000000

00000000

"We're really deep into the compound, sir!" the Epsilon Squad Leader alerted, "We haven't made contact with Kappa Squadron!"

"Sir! You have to take a look at this..." an Epsilon Marine called him, pointing to a pair of corpses,

"Dear gods..." the Leader nearly threw up at the sight of the bodies, "What monster did this?"

"Whatever it was, it cut them up pretty good!" the wizard grumbled, "But we must continue, we're really close to the complex!"

"Damn..." Epsilon Leader grumbled, "Kappa... Why?" he muttered as he saw the armor on the carcasses,

"Be careful, Epsilon Squad." the Great Marine Leader said through the crystal ball, "We lost Kappa Squadron to the creatures in the shadows... Stay away from the dark, if you can."

"We're only one man down and have three jars of oil left." Epsilon Leader said, "We can pull through quite nicely. We'll save the King and have everyone back in time for tea and hardtacks!" he joked and signed off.

00000000

"Let's go!" Epsilon Leader said as they reached the doors of the Main Complex, the room in which the child resided,

"Setting bomb!" an Epsilon marine said as he placed a charge, "everyone stand back!" he lit it, then dashed for cover,

KABBBOOOOM! The doors gave way,

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Epsilon Leader ordered as his men entered the complex,

"What the hell?" One of the marines said as he saw the Transcendalizer and the Child's capsule,

"The hell has been going on here?" 2nd Epsilon Marine asked as he looked around,

"Is that, a kid?" 3rd Epsilon Marine asked as he walked up to the large capsule,

"Found the king!" 4th Epsilon Marine alerted as he spotted the body of the unconscious monarch,

"King has been secured!" the wizard alerted through the crystal ball, "King has been- Huh?" he said as he saw that his ball was filled with a great magic fluctuation.

"What's going on?" Epsilon Leader asked the wizard,

"I can't seem to patch through..." the wizard responded, "There's something messing with the communications line..."

"Bad men go away..." a quiet voice said,

"Huh?" 2nd Epsilon Marine looked up, "Who said that?"

"Go away, bad men!" the voice continued, this time it was louder,

"Who is saying that?" Epsilon leader looked around to find the source of the voice,

"BAD MEN WILL DIE!" the voice screeched, and the liquid of the capsule bubbled, and after a few moments, the Child started to glow.

"What is going on!?" 4th Marine asked as the room started to shake.

From the Child, a black beam shot out and stopped on the ground in front of the capsule, then it started making a figure,

"What?"

The figure grew more and more from dark matter until it made the shape of a young boy, about the age of 7. He was naked but had no genitalia, just like the Child himself,

"Um... Lad?" the 2nd Marine slowly walked up to him, "You alright?"

"You're a bad man..." the child whispered, "I hate you..."

"Um..." the marine started to back away slowly,

"I HATE YOU!" the child screamed, and with lightning fast speed jumped on the marine and slashed him with huge claws,

"RAH!" the marine screamed as he was horribly slashed and cut in a matter of seconds,

"DWAH!" the 3rd Marine was also pounced on and finished quickly,

"AUGH!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

The rest of the elite soldiers screamed as they were brutally massacred by the child's projection, swiftly torn to pieces...

**00000000**

"We've been paid good money for this." an unknown soldier told his own forces, "Norad wants us to get in there and destroy all evidence to cover the crown up."

The forces, wearing black and red armor, stormed inside through the western entrance.


	14. The Game has Changed

Destiny of the Earthmates

**The Game has Changed**

Chapter 14

"Move, move!" Lambda Marine Leader told his totally intact squad as they tried to avoid arrow fire from the crazed Pseudos,

"Ha!" a Dragoon soldier fired at a Pseudo, killing him,

"Alright." Lambda Dragoon Leader mumbled as he pulled out a map, "We're about half a click away..." he pointed to where the main facility was, "last known location of Rho Squadron was here..." he pointed to a nearby area,

"We can link up in that intersection." Marine Leader added as he pointed to the place, "I can't believe it." he muttered, "Those things are killing each other... Like animals."

"That's better for us, ain't it?" a marine chuckled, keeping watch, seeing the insane Pseudos fight each other.

"I don't know..." Dragoon Leader muttered, "They say when you are filled with bloodlust, you are harder to take down."

"Well, there's nothing this can't bring down." a Dragoon said as he patted his trusty handgonne, "I lo-" he paused when he heard a loud roar,

"What the hell?" Lambda Marine Leader stood up.

000000

In the main complex, the Child's capsule liquid churned...

000000

"Twinkle twinkle little star..." Iris sung outside, still manic, "How I wonder what you are..."

000000

The liquid erupted with such volatility, and the Child sent out one last wave, however, this one was invisible...

000000

"Up above the world so high..." an ominous voice played through the Marine crystal balls, "Like a diamond in the sky.."

"What the?" the Great Marine Leader said as the event occurred, "What is going on?"

0000000

The Lambda squad looked up, now the lullaby was plain to hear, resonating in the air,

"Wah- Oh no!" the torchbearer said as his torch was put out by the invisible wave.

All through out the facility, the torches were being extinguished one by one...

00000000

"What the hell?" the strange force of soldiers donning the red and black armor said as their torches also went out,

"I knew this place was haunted!" one of the soldiers said, "I knew we shouldn't have done this!"

"I heard about the things they did in this place." another one added, "If whatever they said was true, may the gods help us all..." he mumbled in fear,

"Shut up!" the leader said, "The Noradians didn't hire us to be cowards and believe in superstitions!" he yelled in anger, "Dammit! Pull your crap together!"

"When the blazing sun is gone... When there nothings shines upon..." the eerie song reached them,

"But then again..." the leader said, "It's not bad saying a little prayer or two..." he gulped hard.

00000000

"How strange..." the space soldier muttered as he heard the song,

"What the hell is that?" Delta Leader mumbled,

"A signal from the Main Complex." the space soldier muttered, "But what really perplexes me is that I can catch it on my communications radio."

"I don't care about that doo hickey!" Delta Marine said, "I just want to get out of here!"

"Then go by yourself..." the space marine told him, "I'm finding out what that is."

"But then again, I can stick around." the Delta Marine chuckled and stood his ground.

00000000

"I'm not liking this one bit..." a Dragoon of the Rho Squadron mumbled, "We're stuck in pitch darkness and that song is playing out of nowhere!

POOMP! POOMP! Two large vibrations shook the ground,

"What was that?" a Rho Marine said as he looked around,

"RAAR!" a roar sounded, and out of nowhere two Pseudos where thrown and landed a few meters ahead of them,

"Argh..." the Pseudos gargled and then died.

POOM! Some nearby crates were knocked down and a huge figure broke through, it was a big hulking Pseudo, his muscles elephantized by the upsurge of runic energy from the child. It was so muscular, that it walked like gorilla and barely had a neck,

"Oh no..." Dragoon leader said in awe at the sight, "What the hell is that!?"

"RAHH!" the Hulk Pseudo beat its chest and locked on to the group,

"That's just not fair!" a Marine yelled,

"What are you waiting for!? An invitation!?" Marine Leader yelled in anger, "Shoot the damn thing!"

"Fire!" the Marines lined up and delivered their volley,

"RAH!" the Hulk Pseudo groaned in pain, "RAH RAH!" it roared in rage,

"Did we even hurt it!?" a Marine yelled in shock as the Hulk Pseudo was still in shape,

"GRAH!" the Hulk charged towards the elites, "BRAH!" he grabbed a Marine,

"AH!" that marine screamed,

"RAH!" the Hulk roared and threw the dwarf to a crate about 20 meters away,

"AUGH!" the marine screamed in pain,

"No!" another marine yelled as the Hulk Pseudo aimed for him,

"DRAH!" the hulk delivered a crippling punch to the man, killing him instantly.

"Fire!" the Dragoons lined up and delivered their deadly payload,

"ARRGHH!" the Hulk Pseudo roared as the rounds pierced his muscles, then went into absolute rage,

"Impossible." the Rho Dragoon leader said in disbelief, "It survived that!?"

"RAH!" the Hulk roared and beat its chest with such intensity, "RAH- ARGH!" it growled in shock as as marine climbed up on its back,

"TAKE THIS!" that marine yelled and stabbed the creature in the back,

"AUGH!" the tank howled in pain and tried to pry the man off of him, but his large muscular hands did not reach that far behind.

"Ah ha!" the elites said as they all charged with their swords and started to stab the creature, like ants attacking a much larger insect.

"Arrghhh..." the Hulk Pseudo groaned and fell to his knees, he was vanquished.

"AUGH!" a voice screamed, and a man was thrown over a wall, landing in front of them,

"What the?" a Dragoon said as he saw the man, it was a soldier wearing red and black armor,

"Take it out!" a voice yelled, and the roars of another Hulk Pseudo sounded.

"RAH!" the other hulk roared and fell, taking down the wall that was separating the Rho squadron from the fight.

"Ah ha!" the leader of the mysterious force said as he passed through the wall, "Take that you sick son of a- HEY!" he said as he saw the other elites, "Oh shit! The Sechs!" he yelled, "men!"

"Who are you!" the Rho squadron Marine Leader told the man,

"You should know!" the leader of the mystery force responded, "Your crown hired us to cover this mess up!"

"What?"

"The Rolandese Blacksnakes..." the Rho Dragoon Leader said, "Elite Mercenaries for the Rolandese crown... Experts at covering up piles of crap like this..."

"I see you know us..." Blacksnake Leader chuckled, "It's strange to see a Sech helping a Norie out, eh?"

"Have you seen the things that are here?" Marine Leader grumbled, "If we didn't have their help, we would be food for these things.." he kicked the body of the hulk they defeated,

"I know." the Blacksnake Leader muttered, "Damn thing got four of my men.."

"Well, the sooner we can get your king out of here, the better." the Dragoon Leader said, "I'm sick of this place already."

00000000

"Hah!" one of the Lambda Marines broke into a room, "What the?" he looked at all the things inside,

"What the hell is this place?" a Dragoon followed behind, "The hell?" he held up a crossbow looking device, "What does this do- OH crap!" he pulled the trigger, and out shot a circular saw, which impacted the nearby wall and got stuck in there.

"SCREAA!" a shrilling scream sounded, and out of nowhere an Iron Claw hopped out and landed on one of the Dragoons,

"AHH!" the Dragoon screamed as the creature raised its hands, "GET IT OFF!"

"DIE!" a marine ran to the rescue and delivered a decapitating blow to the Iron Claw,

"Augh..." the Dragoon moaned as the headless corpse fell on him, "Thank you..."

**To Samantha, **

**I like the soldiers to not have any names because it removes their autonomy, making their exploits more like a team effort. **

**Also, the Animes I watched... That's kinda off Topic... But I guess I can list them:**

**Nagareboshi Lens, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Clannad, Aki Sora (IT WAS AN ACCIDENT), and that's about it... I'm not really that wise on anime... But I should start watching more...**

**And I'm pretty sure that what the Kylia.. the Elf Pseudo, did was more than 20% illegal... Don't you think.. Lol**

**Thanks for reviewing guys.**

**Also, Roland is a country in the Rune Factory continent and long time ally to the Nories.. Just so you know. Actually in game (except the Ally to Norad Part)**


End file.
